<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Girl and Her Android by Lalafell_Princess</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26806891">A Girl and Her Android</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalafell_Princess/pseuds/Lalafell_Princess'>Lalafell_Princess</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NieR: Automata (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute, F/M, It's mostly you and him I promise, Minor Original Character(s), Reader-Insert, This is extremely self-indulgent but I hope you also enjoy it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:28:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>22,779</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26806891</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalafell_Princess/pseuds/Lalafell_Princess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You stumble upon something—or someone—most unexpected, and it's about to shape your entire future.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>9S (NieR: Automata)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>109</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Meteor Boy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Well, it was only a matter of time before I wrote something like this, haha. I love 9S so so much, and I can't help but write this fluffy little reader story as a tribute to him. I'm not sure how long it'll end up being, but I hope you enjoy it regardless~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>It’s late.</em>
</p><p>You stifle a yawn as the printer hums softly, spitting out fresh, warm papers for you to sort. It’s nearing midnight, and your shift is almost up, thankfully. You may be an English major, but that doesn’t stop you from helping out around campus wherever they need you. A job as a paper filer and report editor is required for every denomination at the college, and so they put you with the science professors. Most of the information goes right over your head—English major, remember?—but the little you do understand is quite intriguing. Sometimes you’ll get distracted reading a proof or a theory paper, even though you’re really only supposed to print and sort them. Disclosure of information you come in contact with is strictly prohibited, and would cost you your job, education, and might even land you in jail.</p><p>But you would never tell anyone what you read. You just think it’s interesting. Your brain lacks the capacity to major in a field like the sciences, but you like learning what you can. Growing up, you were picked on for asking so many questions and being so curious. You’ve never much found it a burden, though. The world is interesting, you know? Learning about it has always been so fascinating.</p><p>You’re just about done placing this report on plant growth and distribution into the correct bin when there’s a loud thumping beneath your feet. Your body jolts; it’s the loudest thing you’ve heard in three hours. Not that that’s saying much, since the only thing you’ve heard at all is you mumbling to yourself. The building shuts down at 11 PM, so there should really be <em>no </em>noises besides you. Of course, there’s the custodial staff and security, so it’s probably one of them…right?</p><p>The noise sounds again and the papers slip from your grasp, fluttering to the floor. What <em>is </em>that? Is it something dangerous? You know the science department does tons of research on many things, so there’s probably some pretty wild stuff in the labs below you. But you’ve been working here all semester, and nothing like this has ever come up.</p><p>When you hear it again you poke your head out into the empty hallway. It’s dark, like it always is at this hour, with only the emergency lights shining red onto the reflective tile. You swallow hard, following the sound to a dead end around the corner. There’s an elevator, but when you try the button, it flashes a notice about needing a keycard for access. Your hands shake; you shouldn’t be investigating this. You’ll just go to the security office and report unusual activity, like they’d taught you to…</p><p>A door to a staircase is then visible out of the corner of your eye. You bite your lip, unable to contain your curiosity. <em>If the door is locked, I’ll go tell someone about this. If not…</em></p><p>The handle gives when you try it. <em>Guess that answers that question.</em> The stairwell is horribly dim, with pipes snaking their way up the walls. The only way to go is down. Your sneakers squeak on the metal stairs. These are way different than the stairs found throughout the rest of campus. <em>What have I gotten myself into?</em> <em>Me and my brilliant ideas…</em></p><p>Each landing has a door, but they’re all locked. The only one that isn’t is the one at the very bottom. You must’ve passed a dozen doors already. How far under the building are you? There’s a plaque on this door, but it’s in some kind of sciencey shorthand you don’t understand. It opens up into another hallway. The thumping has stopped, but happened recently enough for you to know you’re extremely close to whoever, or whatever, is making it. Outlandish ideas fly around your mind. Is there a reactor down here? Or other types of radioactive, hazardous materials? Why was the door unlocked to the stairs? Is someone trying to break in? Are you going to run into a burglar? Or worse, something that’s…escaped?</p><p>Heavy, reinforced doors line the hallway this time. Each is equipped with several padlocks and keypads. Shorthand is on these plaques as well, but there is one you understand, and it happens to be the one on the only door that’s slightly ajar. There’s no letters or numbers, just simply a <em>?</em>.</p><p>You gingerly peer inside. If anyone’s in here, they can probably hear your heart, it’s beating so loud. You should have turned back ages ago, but you’ve come this far, so you have to see it through. The room is large, the ceiling high above you. Various machines line the walls, blinking lights or whirring. Dusty test tubes sit on crooked shelves, and stacks of papers are piled on desks. But the crown jewel seems to be the chamber in the center of the room. It’s clear and cylindrical, making its contents easy to decipher. Inside is a boy, maybe a little younger than you, in all black. His eyes are covered with a blindfold. The chamber appears to be keeping him in some sort of stasis, as he doesn’t appear to be conscious.</p><p>There’s a plaque on the bottom, written in plain English for anyone to read: <em>Meteor Boy</em>.</p><p>What in the world have you stumbled upon?</p><p>If anyone found you here, a lowly English intern, it would all be over. But you just can’t help your intrigue. ‘Meteor boy…’ like, from space? Was this an alien? You crane your neck to get a better look. He certainly <em>looks</em> human, at any rate. Maybe he can morph his look to deceive his prey. But wouldn’t he want to pick a monster with a million legs and sharp pinchers, not a smooth-skinned teenage boy? Maybe he can read minds, and knows how desperate your single self is, and that him being a boy your age would make you more empathetic to breaking him out.</p><p>If that is the case, it’s working.</p><p>Whatever the reason, you want to free him.</p><p>You search for a release switch, the logical part of your brain screaming at you to stop. You ignore it. What’s gotten into you? Was this thing locking you down with mind control? You find a big red button in a clear case marked <em>RELEASE LOCK—DO NOT ENGAGE UNLESS AUTHORIZED</em>. Your fingers scrabble the sides of the thick plastic, lifting it with some difficulty. Taking a deep breath, you slam your hand on the button, a loud sound echoing around the room.</p><p>The chamber begins humming as the boy’s body is lowered down. The front of the casing opens with a <em>hiss</em>, and he lurches forward. You run to catch him before he falls to the ground. There’s a sickening <em>THUD </em>as he splats you against the floor. He’s <em>heavy</em>. Like, <em>way</em> heavier than he should be. His clothing smells of laboratory—sterile and hostile. You glance him over, wiggling out from under him. Is he breathing? Is he even alive?</p><p>Some sound in the distance snaps you back to reality. You have to get out of here. But how are you going take him with you? There’s no way you can carry him up all those stairs by yourself. In the corner of the room is a rusty cart, and you bring it over to him, hoisting him on top. <em>This’ll have to do.</em> The door is still open, and you slip out into the hall. No alarms have sounded, so that’s a good sign. The stairs pose quite a threat for the cart, however.</p><p>The elevator is near the stairwell, and you decide to give it a halfhearted shot. You pray it’s not locked from these bottom doors, since the security really only seems necessary on the top ones. Luck continues to be on your side as they slide open at your command, and you ride back up to the ground level, holding the cart in a death grip.</p><p>When you’re, somehow, safely out of the building, panting on the sidewalk, cold realization hits you. You just committed a serious crime.</p><p>And you think you kidnapped an alien.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Updated 10/8 - At the behest of more lovely feedback, I added a line about 9S looking a bit younger than the reader. I also decided to go with the canon vibe and make him heavy af, so no more carrying him up the stairs, haha. Thank you again for continued interest in this work!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. An Introduction to the Future</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s almost 1 AM by the time you stumble into your apartment. Your roommate is asleep, of course, which is ideal. You have your own bedroom, but you share the apartment with your best friend, Emily. She'll have a thing or two to say about all this when she gets home from classes tomorrow. She might even have some answers—she's an engineering major, after all.</p><p>You drag the boy's body into your room, laying him across the small lounge couch at the foot of your bed. Should you restrain him, in case he wakes up at some point? Or would that just anger him even more when he does arise? …Would restraining him even do anything at all? You’re contemplating this when exhaustion suddenly crashes over you. With sluggish difficulty, you decide to grab some belts from your closet and loop them together, tying his hands and legs. Hopefully that’ll do. You then collapse onto the bed, not even bothering to take your shoes off. Sleep comes immediately, your dreams filled with strange events.</p><p>When sunlight spills in through the window, you stir. Your brain is still mushy with sleep, so it takes you a minute to register the strange, monotone voice that woke you up.</p><p>"Repairs complete. All systems green."</p><p>You lift your head from the puddle of drool beneath you, pushing hair out of your eyes. Are you still dreaming? There's some kind of robot floating in the middle of the room. It's maybe two feet tall, dark, and rectangular. Little pincher arms stick out of its sides, and these move as it continues to speak in that deadpan female voice. How did it get in here? Is it here to kill you for taking the boy? Or…</p><p>"You were in stasis for four months, nineteen days, twelve hours, and forty minutes. During this time, I was unable to locate your black box signal. Six hours and seven minutes ago, however, I targeted its geographical location to find you here."</p><p>You realize it’s not talking to you. Sitting up farther, you see dark clothing shuffling past the bedframe. Your stomach lurches.</p><p>"...What happened? Where's..." Hearing his voice is far from comforting, but it's soft and there's no hint of malice. Not yet, anyway. He really just sounds like a lost and confused boy. Maybe it’s more of that alien deception you were worried about last night. "Uh, actually, where are <em>we</em>? And…who tied me up?! They did a really terrible job..."</p><p>"Unknown. No current data matches up with any stored maps."</p><p>There’s more shuffling, and you watch your belts thump to the carpet. The boy sits up, shaking his head. He then catches sight of you, tensing. "H-hey! Identify yourself!" He jumps up, a sword materializing on his back. Well, you guess it's actually floating about half a foot behind his back. "Are you...a machine? Did you tie me up? Answer me!"</p><p>Your heart has stopped, and fear is gluing your mouth shut. How could you have been so stupid, to bring home some unknown, possibly supernatural creature with inhuman powers?</p><p>"Negative." The little robot speaks long before you would have. "This being is made of organic matter. No trace of machine or android material is present on her."</p><p>"What...?" This catches him off-guard. You’re still staring mutely at him, waiting to be cut down. "If not that, then..."</p><p>"Hypothesis: She is human," the little robot suggests.</p><p>"...No way..." His gloved hands swipe off his blindfold, revealing wide, sapphire eyes. Could he even see before taking that off? "...Pod, what is the current date? Can you reach Command?"</p><p>"As of the sync-up before the mission, the date is May 14, 11,943," the robot, apparently Pod, says. "No signal from Command found."</p><p>Finally your tongue loosens. "Uh, it's actually October 4, 2018."</p><p>A strange emotion crosses his face. "Then I was right...they <em>were</em> screwing with time travel. Those <em>stupid </em>machines..."</p><p>"Are you from the future?" you hear yourself ask in a small voice. "…Like, way in the future?"</p><p>"Sure seems that way." He won't take his gaze off you, and it's starting to make you squirm. "A human...you really don't look all that different from us. I know we were made in your image, but to think...a living, breathing human right in front of me..." His expression is either one of pure wonder, or that of a caged animal staring hungrily at its prey. It’s one or the other, and you’re terrified to know which it is.</p><p>"…Does that make you an alien? Is that why you came here on a meteor and they were studying you in the lab?" You don’t know where this surge of courage came from. Maybe you should just stay quiet, so when he inevitably kills you or probes you or whatever aliens do, it’ll be less painful.</p><p>He laughs, and it's oddly comforting. It’s a genuine laugh, not one dripping with ill will. "An alien?! No, you've got it all mixed up. We were made to <em>fight</em> the aliens, remember? I know this is far in the past, but surely..."</p><p>"Reminder: different timelines for the human race exist," Pod says. "It may be possible androids have not yet been created in this current branch."</p><p>"I mean, we have android phones," you say, shakily pawing at your smartphone.</p><p>He walks over, looking you up and down with crude fascination. You grip the sheets with white knuckles as you eye the sword still floating off his back. Your head is starting to hurt from this overload of insanity. "...What are you? What exactly did I steal from the lab?" You shrink back a little.</p><p>"I am YoRHa unit number 9 type S. Call me 9S. I'm an android. To clarify, that's a... a robot. That's a synonym you'd know, I believe. I'm a lifeform made of metal and wires, designed after the image of humans, and programmed to fight for them."</p><p>The room begins pulsing. His, 9S's, form wavers in and out of focus. "H-hey, are you okay?" His voice sounds distant. Does he really care, or is this all an act?</p><p>"Hypothesis: she is going into shock."</p><p>"Here, lay back." He gently pushes you down at Pod’s words, jumping up to sit on the edge of the bed. "What can we do for her, Pod?"</p><p><em>Is this it, then? </em>You didn’t think your demise would happen at the hands of a proclaimed robot and his rectangular sidekick.</p><p>"She is overwhelmed by the information that we are from the future and not alive like her," Pod clarifies. "Proposal: offer information in smaller pieces, thus giving her more time to process."</p><p>Laying back does help stop the room from spinning so much. You try to focus on one thing at a time, starting with his appearance. He's really a robot? How can he look so <em>real</em>? Not even Japan has come up with anything so realistic yet. And what year did he say he was from? 11,000 or so?</p><p>…How do you know he’s not lying?</p><p>"Here, let's start with something she knows. What's your name?" he asks you.</p><p>"...[Name]," you say hesitantly.</p><p>"It's so odd to meet someone with a traditional name like that, not an assigned unit and number. It's nice." He smiles. "It's pretty."</p><p>How is it that you’re getting along so well with a male apparently <em>robot</em> who may or may not want to kill you, when you can't even get along with a male <em>human</em>?</p><p>"Let me know when you're ready, and I can begin explaining things to you. I think it'll help for us both to be on the same page. I'll start with my journey, and then you can tell me about yourself. Okay?"</p><p>What a gentleman. Or, alternatively, what an excellent façade. "...Okay."</p><p>He proceeds to tell you about the ‘future of humanity.’ Telling people in the past about the future is dangerous, according to the movies, but it's so far in the future there's no way you’ll still be around, so it doesn't matter much as long as you keep it to yourself. It may be different for this ‘branch’ of space-time that you live in, anyway, since apparently there are different ways time can go and “multiple universes with splaying tributaries,” whatever that means. No one would ever believe any of this even if you were to tell them in the first place. You’re not even sure if <em>you </em>believe it.</p><p>Regardless, way in the future, the earth gets attacked by aliens. By this point humans have begun making these hyper-realistic robots called androids, and they send them out to fight the aliens and machines, the alien's own chosen robotic soldiers. The remaining humans flee to the moon where they now stay, and the androids and machines are still fighting on the surface.</p><p>9S is one of the soldiers created to fight the machines, a newer model under the denomination of YoRHa. They have a little space station and send fighters on missions to thwart the machine's plans. One such mission led him and some others to a meteor set to crash into Earth. There was a massive explosion that sent him back in time, somehow. Apparently the machines were experimenting with such things, and he was surprised it worked the way it was supposed to, since the process can be so unstable.</p><p>You pick up where he leaves off, speaking of the college and the research facility tucked away in the basement that you broke him out of. “…How do I know you’re not lying to me?” you dare to ask, sitting up.</p><p>He tilts his head curiously. “Why would I lie to you? What benefit would I get from that?”</p><p>“Well, maybe you really <em>are </em>an alien and you can morph your shape, and you just want to eat me or something…” Saying it out loud makes it sound much less probable than you originally thought.</p><p>He laughs again. “Humans are just as peculiar as I’d hoped. All right, let’s say for a minute that I am indeed an alien, and I want to eat you. Why would I need to change my shape to deceive you? I could just jump you and devour you right here and then be done with it. No deception required.” A quick smirk. “See? I’m not an alien, and I don’t want to eat you.”</p><p>So maybe he is telling the truth. Maybe. “Well…can you prove to me that you’re made of machine?”</p><p>He bristles at your poor word choice. “I am most certainly <em>not </em>made of machine. Machines are the enemy. I’m an <em>android</em>. And yes, I can prove it.” He turns to Pod. “Pod, run an x-ray on my chassis. Make sure [Name] here can see it.”</p><p>“Affirmative. Running scan.” A hologram of a square appears and begins running along the length of 9S’s body. Your eyes go wide as you watch. The material inside his arms, his chest, everywhere… it’s not muscle and bone. Instead there’s wires and bolts, just like he said. A bloodlike liquid flows in there as well, but it’s mostly metallic plating and fasteners, some of the most intricate you’ve ever seen.</p><p>The room starts to spin again. “Believe me now?” He says smugly as the hologram dissipates. Concern knits his eyebrows as he watches you sway, helping you lay back down. “…I know it’s a lot to take in. I don’t mean to overwhelm you. I just want you to understand that I’m not here to hurt you.” The sword on his back dissipates into light particles, as if to prove his point.</p><p>“I’m sorry I tied you up and called you a machine,” you blubber suddenly. “I just…this is all a little much, and…I wasn’t sure…” Are you really going to cry right here in front of a robot who looks more human than you do?</p><p>“It’s okay, I don’t blame you. I probably would have done the same thing.” He chuckles. “Thank you for breaking me out of that lab. Who knows how long I would have been held in stasis there?” His tone is honest and reassuring, and your concern for your safety begins to melt away.</p><p>“Since you’re from the future…” you say slowly as you process everything. “Do you need to, you know, get back somehow? So space-time doesn't break or something?”</p><p>“No, I think it'll be fine,” he says. “They probably just think I died, and are going to put my consciousness into another chassis. They back all our data up to the server, so we can be revived if the need arises. If I found a way back, then there would be two of me, which would be messy. No, I plan to stick around. I need to make sure no machines got teleported back with me. If they did, we're all in danger.”</p><p>Suddenly your phone goes off, making you jump. It's your alarm, since class starts in about 40 minutes. "Shoot." You completely forgot about school stuff.</p><p>"What is it? Is that a communicator of some kind?" He peers over your arm at the screen. "Is everything okay?"</p><p>"Yeah, I just have class soon. I can skip today though, since circumstances are...a bit different than usual." Who knows how well you’d focus with an android waiting for you back at your apartment anyway. Come to think of it, maybe you shouldn’t even leave him alone for now. You’re beginning to trust him, but just in case, you should probably keep a close watch on him until you know for sure what’s really going on.</p><p>"Classes? What kind?" he asks.</p><p>"Mostly English classes, since that's what I'm majoring in. Nothing too exciting." You look down at your crumpled outfit from yesterday, wondering if you should change.</p><p>"You should never skip training!" he proclaims. "Or, in this case, classes. Learning is essential!" He then leans in, awe in his eyes. "Plus, you have <em>no idea</em> how much I've longed to meet a real actual human and see how they live. Could I...come with you?"</p><p>Your cheeks run hot, which surprises you, and you quickly shake it off. Well, if he wants to come, who are you to stop him? It’ll make monitoring him that much easier, at any rate. "…Sure, why not? I'll just tell my professors you're visiting from out of town." <em>Yeah, </em>way <em>out of town.</em></p><p>"Warning: Those who locked unit 9S up might be looking for him," Pod says. "Treading near the breakout area would be unwise."</p><p>“Pod makes a good point,” he says. “I’ll probably need to wear something else.” He does a double take. “Oh! Where are my manners? [Name], this is Pod 153, my tactical support unit.”</p><p>“It is nice to meet you, [Name],” Pod says, turning to you. “Thank you for saving unit 9S’s life. If you ever need assistance, please do not hesitate to ask for it.”</p><p>You nod. “Uh, is it okay for you to stay here…Pod? Can I call you that? I just think you’d attract a lot of attention otherwise.” Leaving Pod here could be risky, though. What if it gets up to something while you’re gone?</p><p>“Affirmative. I will power down and restart once you return.” Pod lowers to the ground and shuts off. Presumably. <em>I hope I don’t regret this… </em>you think to yourself as you move it to the bed.</p><p>The next fifteen minutes are a rush of you scarfing a breakfast bar while 9S watches eagerly, you tossing books into your bag and brushing your teeth while 9S watches eagerly, and you throwing on a sweater and fresh jeans while 9S does <em>not </em>watch (eagerly). You push him into the bathroom with a handful of your clothes, instructing him to change. You can’t believe you’re taking an android to class with you today. Thankfully, Emily has labs early in the morning, and she won’t be back until the afternoon. Hopefully you’ll be able to explain yourself to her.</p><p>He emerges in one of your hoodies, his hands in the pockets. Your classiest sweatpants encase his legs, his original boots hiding underneath. You doubt he’d fit your shoe size, anyway. A beanie covers his ivory hair, and you’ll admit, he looks pretty good, given how haphazard the outfit is.</p><p>“These smell nice,” he says absentmindedly, pulling at the fabric. “Like you.”</p><p>You bite your lip, staying quiet.</p><p>“You should probably leave that off,” you then say as he reaches for his blindfold. “Humans can’t see with eye covers on, so it would only raise suspicion.” You tilt your head. “…Can <em>you </em>see with it on?”</p><p>“Yeah, they’re goggles,” he explains, tucking them in his pocket. “They show heat signatures and things like that. Useful stuff for battles.”</p><p>You're running late, and you finally have to half-drag him outside because, now that the initial shock of you being human has worn off, he’s begun micro-analyzing everything in the apartment. (“What’s this do?” “Oh! I think I read something about this once!” “Wow, they were <em>this </em>color? Really?”) It’s pretty cute, actually, but you really need to get going. “C’mon, 9S,” you say as you tug him along by his hoodie sleeve. Are all androids this curious? You don’t particularly mind it, since you yourself can be this way sometimes too.</p><p>“Oh, that’s right. I need a ‘human’ name to fit in properly, right? ‘9S’ would probably be weird to say.” He thinks for a moment. “Is ‘Nines’ normal enough? That’s a nickname I go by.”</p><p>“I think that could work,” you say as you go to cross the street to reach campus. “I like it.”</p><p>“Thanks,” he stutters, looking away. His eyes are so <em>pretty</em>. Why does he feel the need to hide them behind his blindfold goggles normally?</p><p>You grab hold of his hand proper to keep him on track, so he doesn’t run off to go look at anything or, heaven forbid, turn treacherous and begin attacking somebody. You’ve never really held a boy’s hand like this before, and it makes your face hot again. <em>Focus. </em></p><p>His head is looking in every direction as you walk, and it’s honestly adorable. He really is just a highly inquisitive robot, isn’t he? There’s no other explanation you can think of. “Human classes,” he suddenly exclaims, beaming at you. “Who would’ve thought that’s what was in store for me?”</p><p>You grip him a little harder, grateful you went with your gut last night and rescued him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*Whispers* I set this story back a few years since 2020 has been...very different from a normal year. I'm sure you understand.</p><p>Updated 10/7 - After some constructive feedback, I added in a bunch more about the reader initially being more skeptical of 9S, to make things a bit more believable. Thank you for your interest in helping this silly story grow and be the best it can be!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Professors and Pizza</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Let’s take a look at page 287 in the textbook.”</p>
<p>You stifle a yawn as you flip the pages of your heavy physics book. You’ve been here for about 15 minutes, and you’re already bored. This class is just a general ed, of course, but it goes a bit over your head sometimes. The only thing keeping you on track is 9S, now Nines, fidgeting in the seat next to you. You’re not sure if he’s hyperventilating—it’s still weird to you that androids need to breathe at all—from the overload of information around him. The mechanical pencil and notebook you lent him to use have proved to be the most fascinating things yet. He’s already taken the pencil apart four times, and he keeps holding the notebook paper up to the light and rubbing his fingers on it. All the notes he’s taken are on the properties of the paper and pencil, not what’s being spoken by the professor.</p>
<p>Said professor is droning on about nuclear fusion, which is interesting on its own, but combined with all the actual science behind it is a little much. You’ve taken to doodling, glancing at Nines every so often and suppressing giggles. Your suspicions of him are nearly gone. If this is an act, it’s extremely convincing. I mean, no one can fake being <em>this </em>excited about office supplies, right?</p>
<p>“Other types of fusion also exist,” the professor is saying. “Of course, some of them are merely theories, such as cold fusion.”</p>
<p>“Cold fusion isn’t a theory,” Nines snorts. “It’s been in use for millennia. In fact, it’s a large contributing factor in android creation and function.”</p>
<p>A hush falls over the small lecture hall. Your eyes dart around; why did he have to say that so loudly? This is a strictly no-nonsense teacher—you’ve seen the way he tears into students sometimes. Metaphorically, of course.</p>
<p>The professor looks up from his notes, his hands knowingly moving to his hips. “All right, who’s the jokester today? Do you have anything you’d like to add to your claim? Please, enlighten us.”</p>
<p>Nines begins to stand, but you quickly push him down, offering a nervous laugh. “Ah, sorry, my friend here just likes to do a lot of speculating. He didn’t mean any harm by his statement.” You tilt your head at Nines, hoping he gets the message to stay quiet.</p>
<p>The professor knows you to be the shy, honest, struggles-with-science-and-numbers type, and looks surprised the outburst had anything to do with you. Usually you sit in the back and keep to yourself. He lets the tangible tension hang in the air for a moment before returning to the lecture without another word on the matter.</p>
<p>“You really don’t have cold fusion yet? How do you <em>function</em>?” Nines loud whispers to you.</p>
<p>“Just remember we’re way in the past, okay?” you say to him through gritted teeth. “I don’t want to start a scene and have someone figure out who you really are.” Especially considering you’re in the very building you broke him out of last night. Things seem to be running normally, probably because knowledge of his existence is extremely confidential, but there were some harried people in lab coats running amok on your way to class. You need to be more careful with him.</p>
<p>The rest of the period is uneventful, but you do have to stop Nines from pocketing some lab materials on the way out the door. (“I was gonna bring them back, I just wanted to study them!”) You take him halfway across campus to your other classes, answering his eager questions as you go. He points at buildings and remarks how grand they look when they’re not ruined, he runs his hands along the neatly trimmed rows of bushes and flowers, and he nearly jumps out of his shoes with excitement as you pass someone casually playing their guitar in the square.</p>
<p>Your remaining lectures are about the same as the first one, with him inspecting everything within reach, but at least he keeps his mouth shut this time. You admire his curiosity, but you’re just worried someone is going to snatch him up and whisk him away. And what then? You try not to dwell on that possibility too much, as it fills you with an immense sense of dread.</p>
<p>The morning is wearing on into afternoon, and you’re starting to think about lunch. “What do you eat?” you ask him as you weave in and around other students on the sidewalk. “Or, do you even eat? Do I just need to pop you on a charger to give you more energy?</p>
<p>He shakes his head, laughing. “No, I don’t eat, and you don’t need to ‘charge’ me. The only sustenance I require is water. I mean, I <em>can </em>eat, but it’s not necessary.”</p>
<p>“Just water, huh?” You muse on this as you lead him to the food court. It’s pretty busy, and you instructively grab his hand and pull him closer so you don’t lose track of him.</p>
<p>Suddenly his head is on your shoulder. “You’re so <em>warm</em>. I forget the body heat that living organisms radiate, as I’ve only ever seen it in animals. It’s so <em>nice</em>.” He stands up straight again soon after, but you still feel the weight of him against you, and you find yourself wishing it could’ve lasted longer.</p>
<p><em>Keep it together, </em>you say to yourself. <em>He’s a robot, remember? You’re just looking after him. That’s all.</em></p>
<p>Meanwhile, Nines’ eyes are nearly popping out of his head. There’s a lot to take in here, even for a human. People, lights, smells, sounds…all these things move about in various lines and sitting areas. “Wow, uh, I know I don’t need to eat, but…can I try some of this stuff?” He offers a sheepish expression. How can you say no to that face?</p>
<p>“Sure thing,” you agree, glancing around at the options. “Any preferences?”</p>
<p>“I’ll let you pick!”</p>
<p>You make an executive decision for pizza. Seems like as good a thing as any to get him. You wait your turn in line, and he’s ducking in and around people to see the menu better. “What is it? What should I get?”</p>
<p>You can definitely picture him being a pepperoni person, so when it’s your turn you order a medium pizza to split with him. You also make sure to get him a large water, so he receives the actual nutrients he needs. Once you’ve sat down at a small table among the crowds, you open the box.</p>
<p>“Man, it sure smells good,” he gushes, looking the pizza over from every angle. “How do they make it? I’ve heard of things called ‘ovens’ before, that bake things at high temperatures, therefore changing the chemical properties of anything placed inside. Is that this? What was it before it was cooked? What kind of animal protein is this on top?”</p>
<p>You answer his adorable questions in between stuffing your face with pizza. He gingerly takes a slice after a moment, looking rather nervous. One nibble later and he’s sold. “This. Is. <em>Amazing</em>.”</p>
<p>“I’m glad you like it,” you smile.</p>
<p>“The taste, the texture, everything—it all fits so well! The warm, gooey…what is it again—oh yeah, cheese!—is so nice in conjunction with the crispy crust, and the, uh… pepperoni, right! ...has a nice mild spice to tie everything together.” He grins. “Eating may not be necessary, but it sure is enjoyable!”</p>
<p>You don’t know if you’ve ever seen anybody this happy, and you realize you want to do everything in your power to keep making him happy.</p>
<p>The pizza slices dwindle, and you continue to watch him cheerily swing his feet in the chair and munch away. A thought then occurs to you. “So I know you said you weren’t planning on returning to the future, since they’ll just make a new one of you…” It still sounds so weird to say that. “But…don’t you have friends you’ll miss?”</p>
<p>He takes a moment to regain himself from pizza bliss. “Well, sorta. There’s the other scanners like me—the S types, like in my name—but I don’t know any of them super well. There’s my operator, 21O, who communicates with me from the station when I’m on missions, but she’s all business anyway.” He looks thoughtful. “And I guess there’s 2B, but I only did a handful of missions with her, so there’s not much there either.”</p>
<p>“‘O’ must be for operator, and ‘S’ is for scanner…what’s ‘B’ for?” you ask.</p>
<p>“Battle. 2B is a battle unit, and a really good one at that. She’s wicked with a blade.” He’s got a wistful look on his face.</p>
<p>“Oh, so you had a crush on her,” you tease. Maybe saying this will hide your own feelings for him that are blossoming against your will.</p>
<p>His mouth forms a perfect circle before he stutters out a sentence. “W-Well I mean—I didn’t know her very well or anything—she’d probably never want to be with a scanner like me anyway…heh…” If he could blush, which you’re guessing he can’t, his face would certainly be bright red. This reaction isn’t helping you not fall for him. If anything, it’s making it happen faster.</p>
<p>“Just teasing you,” you wink. “Do androids have relationships with one another in the first place?”</p>
<p>“They’ve been known to happen, yeah,” he replies, mostly recovered from his previous stammering. “Largely between androids on the surface, ones part of the resistance camp set up there. Technically YoRHa soldiers aren’t supposed to display emotion, as it only gets in the way. That’s always been hard for me to follow, though. There’s just so much to experience…us scanner types are too curious not to get excited about stuff. Like…that!”</p>
<p>He suddenly points towards the window. There’s a crowd of students gathered around something outside. “Is that a normal thing for humans to do?”</p>
<p>“Not usually…” Your stomach, full of pizza, sinks to your knees. Could this be about the breakout last night?</p>
<p>“I wonder what they’re doing?” He stands, making his way to the door. You tug his hoodie sleeve. “Don’t! What if it’s about the people looking for you?”</p>
<p>He squints out the window, his eyes narrowing. “No, I don’t think it’s them. I’m pretty sure I <em>do </em>know who it’s about, though.” Before you can stop him, he slips out of your grasp and races outside.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The God of War</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What <em>is </em>that?”</p>
<p>“Is this a new art project display?”</p>
<p>“It’s pretty morbid…”</p>
<p>Students are grouped around something lying out in the middle of the square. You scan their faces frantically, looking for Nines. You finally spot him kneeling in the inner circle, concern clouding his features. Getting to him is tricky, as you have to push your way through the crowd. After a few ‘excuse mes’ and ‘sorrys,’ you’re standing right over him, and now have a clear view of what exactly has attracted so much attention.</p>
<p>Metal, scraps it seems, is heaped up in an eerie manner. The bends and twists almost make them look like limbs…no, they <em>are </em>limbs. <em>Robot </em>limbs. Do they belong to androids…? You give them another fearful, sweeping glance. No, they’re not realistic enough to be android ones. They’re too generic-gray-robot-looking. Maybe they’re…</p>
<p>“Machine parts.” Nines is wearing a scowl. “This is a message. We’re not alone.”</p>
<p>“All right, all right, everyone back up.” An important-looking supervisor has strolled up, and students are slowly dispersing at her words. “There’s nothing to see, nothing to see.”</p>
<p>You begin to move away, but Nines is still kneeling among the metal. “C’mon, Nines.” You tug his hood, but he doesn’t budge. He seems to be calculating, his lips murmuring words you can’t quite catch.</p>
<p>“Let’s go, everyone, let’s go. I’m sure you all have places to be.” The supervisor is swiftly approaching you. She nods curtly. “That goes for you two as well.”</p>
<p>You desperately look to Nines, who still hasn’t moved. “Yes, of course. We’ll go <em>right now</em>.” You yank his arm as you say this. It doesn’t do much, however, given how heavy androids are. You curse internally.</p>
<p>He then responds, giving the supervisor a curious glance. “You look like the Commander,” he says simply, and you have to stop yourself from screaming.</p>
<p>Her face darkens, and you don’t like it one bit. <em>Does she know? </em>“…Whatever you need to tell yourself, kid. Go on!”</p>
<p>He stands and you hurry away with him. That was way too close. “Nines, we have to be more careful. What if they know who you are now?!”</p>
<p>His expression is grim. “Oh, we’ve got <em>way </em>bigger problems than a human knowing who I am. <em>They </em>know, and they’re nearby.”</p>
<p>“Who? The machines?”</p>
<p>“Yes, but it’s not just that. On their own, they’re dangerous, yes, but they’re all part of a network. They think alike and only do as they’re programmed—to fight androids, and that’s it. They don’t have emotions or feelings like androids do. But these machines? They’ve gone through space-time like I have, and that connection with the network is all but severed. They’re freethinkers now, and completely unpredictable.” He sighs. “We’re in for it, that’s for sure.”</p>
<p>“What can we do?” you whisper. Your aggravation towards his previous stubbornness fades as fear sets in.</p>
<p>“We need to find them, before they find <em>us</em>. Given this message, we probably don’t have much time. They’ve gotten smart…almost like they’ve been evolving these past four months.”</p>
<p>“Message?” This is extremely overwhelming.</p>
<p>“Yeah, in that hunk of junk mess. There was a pattern to the layout. Not one that’s easy to detect, mind you, but something simple for a scanner model to pick up on. And they knew that, it seems. It’s almost like they <em>wanted </em>me to notice. It came down to simple, binary-like code, and Pod knows how to decipher it into comprehensible text.”</p>
<p>“We’re done with classes today, so let’s head back to Pod now,” you say, changing your course towards the apartment. Everyone you pass on the way seems a threat. What could the machines want with you? If they’re programmed to fight androids, they may just want to kill Nines and then be done with it. But what if it’s more than that? If Nines’ words are true, and they’ve been ‘evolving’ or something, then the sky’s the limit, and it terrifies you.</p>
<p>It’s midafternoon now, and the sun shines brightly as you cross the street and unlock your front door. In your panic, you’ve completely forgotten about your roommate Emily, and the fact that she’s probably home now. True to form, she’s standing in the middle of the kitchen, hands on her hips, staring you down. “[Name], you’ve got <em>a lot </em>of explaining to do.”</p>
<p>You offer a sheepish grin, blocking Nines in the doorway. “Hey, Emily. How did your test go?”</p>
<p>In her hand is a crumple of black clothing you recognize to be Nines’ shorts. “Can you explain why I found these <em>boy clothes </em>on the floor of our bathroom? Did something so drastic happen since yesterday that prompted you to bring a boy home with you?” She sighs, shaking her head. “Like, it’s fine, I’m happy for you, but I just wish you’d tell me when you have a boy stay overnight. I guess you <em>did</em> get home pretty late last night, so I was probably already asleep, but…”</p>
<p>“I didn’t have a boy stay the night,” you clarify, struggling to keep Nines outside. “Well, kind of. It’s… complicated.”</p>
<p>“It always is with boys, isn’t it?” She winks at you. “What’s his name?”</p>
<p>“My name is Nines,” you hear from behind you as he pushes his way past.</p>
<p>“Ah, speak the devil!” Emily says, dropping the shorts on the counter. “The rest of your stuff is still on the floor. Maybe in the future don’t leave it there so I don’t whiff it and bust my head open on the tile.” She gives him a strange look. “…Are those your clothes he’s wearing, [Name]?”</p>
<p>“I have to restart Pod,” Nines says, running down the hallway. He looks over his shoulder. “Nice meeting you, roomie!”</p>
<p>“What’s going on?” Emily asks as you finally walk inside and shut the door.</p>
<p>“You’d never believe me if I told you,” you sigh as you hear Nines talking to a revived Pod in your room.</p>
<p>“Try me.” She sits at the table, and beckons you to do the same.</p>
<p>She <em>is </em>your best friend, after all, so you decide to just spill everything—the breakout last night, waking up to Pod and the explanation Nines offered, and finding the machines’ message today.</p>
<p>“I heard rumors from the engineering department of weird experiments going on in the science lab,” she says. “I just didn’t realize they included robots from the future.”</p>
<p>“I doubt even the people studying him knew most of that,” you say in return. “It sounds like he’s been in stasis since they found him on the meteor.”</p>
<p>“And you’re sure he can be trusted?” As if on cue, you hear Nines again down the hall. (“Wow, is this a computer terminal? With a physical keyboard? What a relic!”)</p>
<p>“I’ve had no reason to doubt him yet. He just seems like a curious robot lost in the past. And if his claims about the machines are true, then we need to keep our guard up and be ready for anything.”</p>
<p>“Well, this all seems rather ridiculous, but it’s certainly peaked my interest.” She nods, smiling. “You haven’t steered me wrong yet, [Name]. Count me in. If you guys need help with anything, I’ll see what I can do.”</p>
<p>“Thanks, Emily,” you say breathlessly. You’re so glad she’s on your side. Her engineering expertise could definitely come in handy.</p>
<p>“Now, I have to go to the library and work on this hefty assignment. I wish I could put things on hold to focus on this with you, but this degree will wait for no one! I wanna hear what happens with the message from the machines, though. Keep me updated, okay?” She winks again. “And try not to get up to anything <em>too </em>raunchy while I’m gone.”</p>
<p>Your face goes red again. “We <em>won’t!</em>”</p>
<p>She packs up her books and heads out. Pod greets you as you enter your room. Well, not so much greets as floats silently and says, “Translating, please wait,” every so often. Where’s Nines? You don’t see him. Dull alarm fills you as you peer around. “Nines? Are you in here?”</p>
<p>His head pokes out from underneath your blanket. The beanie has fallen off, and his hair sticks out at odd angles. “It’s so cozy in here! Our beds don’t have coverings like this. Probably because we don’t actually sleep; it’s more of a stasis thing for when maintenance occurs.”</p>
<p>Relief washes over you, quickly replaced with embarrassment as you process the fact that he’s lying in your bed. “I’m surprised you guys have beds at all,” you eventually get yourself to say. “And not a big line of cylindrical chambers like the one I found you in.”</p>
<p>“We <em>were</em> made in the image of humans, after all,” he says, throwing back the blanket. “Just because we’re androids doesn’t mean we’re all that different from you. Humanity is something we covet, something we strive to emulate. It’s…poetic, honestly. It’s hardwired into our code.”</p>
<p>“I don’t know why you’d want to emulate us,” you say, sinking into your desk chair. “We’re a mess.”</p>
<p>He laughs, hanging his head upside-down off the edge of the bed. “And that’s what we love about you.” You feel the familiar sensation of blush creeping onto your cheeks.</p>
<p>“Translation complete,” Pod says suddenly. “Displaying text.”</p>
<p>A hologram box appears, not unlike when Nines had himself x-rayed. Letters populate inside, and you both begin to read.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>I am Ares. This 1s the name I have ch0sen for myself. I have done extens1ve research on humans, and f0und this title in the arch1ves I’ve studied. As stated there, I am the god 0f war. I will rule these humans. I want n0thing more than to live and be l1ke them, and to do that, I w1ll become the ult1mate ruler over them, like these war w1nners and leaders of 0ld. They are my inspirati0n.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I kn0w you took the scanner m0del. You will give h1m to me, and your dem1se will be less painful. I may even spare y0u, if the mood str1kes me. I was going to take him and destr0y him, but you sl1pped through the human’s l0wered defenses before I could. The 0nly reason you escaped unscathed 1s because I all0wed it. If you do not return h1m at the all0tted time, I will find y0u. My machines will tear y0u apart. You will cooperate, 0r face d1re consequences.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Bring the scanner to the h1ghest building at these coordinates, at m1dnight. He should be capable of getting y0u on the roof, if he’s deciphered this message. I’ll be wa1ting.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Ares, the god 0f war</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At the bottom of the message is a jumble of numbers, presumably coordinates. Nines purses his lips. “Well, this is interesting.”</p>
<p>‘Interesting’ is not the word you would pick. You shrink down in the chair, your hands beginning to tremble. This is much worse than anything you could've imagined. What are you going to do? You’d never give Nines up, of course, to this so-called Ares, but…you really can’t defend yourself, especially against robots. Images of your limbs getting ripped by metal arms run through your mind, and mild hysteria starts to sets in.</p>
<p>“I never thought I’d see the day machines would want to emulate humans. I’ve heard stories of some learning to speak broken sentences of nonsense, but…this is on a whole new level. We’ve got comprehensive, complete thoughts, and the thing has even named itself. I guess being disconnected from the network has had more of an effect than even I could have predicted.”</p>
<p>Nines’ words seem far away as you respond. “What now…?”</p>
<p>“Tch.” He crosses his arms. “If there’s one thing I’ve learned, it’s that machines aren’t to be trusted. For all we know, this entire message could be a lie. Given these...unique circumstances, however, I say we approach with cautious confidence. If this Ares speaks true, and wants to meet us on the roof at midnight, then let's meet him. We'll beat him at his own game.”</p>
<p>“But…I can’t fight, and…” All of this is so frightening. First gruesome machine parts, and now rattling words from an unchecked threat…you’re feeling pretty sick.</p>
<p>He takes notice of how shaken you are, and his expression softens. “Hey, it’s gonna be okay. Now that we know more about what we're up against, we can plan accordingly. I may not be a battle unit, but I know how to stand my ground. I’ve got Cruel Oath, my sword, and I’m highly adept at hacking. I can splice into Ares’ circuits before he can say, ‘th1s cann0t cont1nue.’”</p>
<p>The little robotic voice he does as he mimics your target is endearing, and you can’t help but giggle a bit. He raises a valid point as well; of course he can defend himself. Duh. How could you have forgotten that? Your stomach releases a little bit of tension.</p>
<p>“Pod here has several defensive programs as well,” he continues, bumping his fist against one of Pod’s little arms. “We’ll be fine. We need to formulate a strategy, though. If this machine is as smart as it's letting on, it may have some nasty tricks up its sleeve.”</p>
<p>“Maybe I should just stay out of this, so I don’t get in the way,” you suggest glumly. Nines is probably more than a match all on his own, anyway.</p>
<p>“No way! I’ll need your support too.” He walks over and places a hand on your shoulder, squeezing it softly. “I promise you won’t be in the way, and…I promise I’ll protect you, no matter what. We’ll take this guy out, [Name]. Together.”</p>
<p>You smile sheepishly. “Thanks, Nines.” Why does he have to be so <em>cute</em>? How can you possibly resist smooshing his cheeks between your hands? Or playing with his ivory hair? How are you expected to resist wanting to…embrace him tenderly or…kiss him slowly…?</p>
<p>
  <em>Oh, man.</em>
</p>
<p>At this rate, it’s going to be a long night.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ares is supposed to be a sort of 'anti-Pascal' - a machine severed from the network, but with ill intentions instead of kind ones. I'm excited to flesh him out a bit for this story~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Rooftop Rendezvous</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dim streetlamps stretch your shadow on the sidewalk. It’s nearing midnight, and you and Nines are making your way towards the tallest building on campus. Thoughts bounce around your mind as you creep along the empty walkways: the sheer luck that tomorrow is Saturday, so no classes, and that you’re not scheduled to work again until next week; the fact that Emily is at the apartment now, and once you brought her up to speed, said to text her if there are any problems tonight; and then the big one—spending the evening together with Nines.</p><p>Oh, yes. That.</p><p>You give him a glance. He’s put his usual outfit back on: black jacket with golden buttons, matching shorts and socks, and buckled shoes. His blindfold goggles will remain off until you arrive, however, and Pod is tucked securely under his arm. It’s late enough under the cover of darkness that you figure you won’t be seen, but you don’t want to call any more attention to him than you already are. Bumping into the head of the science department would seem like child’s play compared to your true objective, though. Humans no longer feel like a threat. It’s the machines that scare you now.</p><p>You try to shake off your fears by revisiting the past several hours. It was late afternoon by the time your plan for tonight had been made, and dinner was in order. Spaghetti is one of your signature cheap-and-easy-to-make college meals, so you decided on that. Nines was all too willing to help, pressing his nose close to the meat while it cooked and asking a dozen questions about the properties of the boiling noodles. He slurped through the whole meal, his face covered in sauce, and your heart skipped every time you helped him wipe it off.</p><p>He took the liberty of studying nearly every object in the apartment while you cleaned yourself up and showered. The blender was his favorite; you had to stop him several times from placing random objects inside it. With plenty of time to kill still, you popped in a movie and settled down on the couch with him. When Emily returned home, you told her the plan, and she retreated to her room. Not before making kissy-faces at you and winking, though, much to your horror. The rest is rather hazy, but you do recall bits and pieces of the original <em>Star Wars </em>trilogy, and waking up on Nines’ shoulder. He was so mesmerized by the TV that you don’t think he even noticed you doze off for a while, but he did mention how nice it was to sit next to you, because of your body heat. You enjoyed the closeness as well; he’s built very sturdily, but somehow his faux skin is still smooth and soft. He’s got the feel of a human, that’s for sure.</p><p>Unchecked romantic feelings continue to plague you, then and now. You find yourself wondering if there could be any chance of something as unthinkable as this working out…</p><p>Your thoughts are drifting too far. You need to focus on the mission now. The building looms before you, about eighteen stories high.</p><p>“All righty, let’s do this.” Nines lets Pod go as he rubs his hands together, grinning. “It feels like ages since I’ve gotten to hack something.”</p><p>The glass double doors are locked, of course, but that does little to hinder him. He turns his attention to the handicap automatic opener, grazing his fingers over it. Small wisps of light dance against its metal surface as his face scrunches up in concentration. The tension soon releases, and he taps the button. The doors swing open silently.</p><p>“Man, that was almost <em>too </em>easy. Shouldn’t they be worried about defending against this kind of thing?” He lowers his voice as you enter the building.</p><p>“Well, I don’t think they’re as concerned with androids hacking their wheelchair doors,” you snicker back.</p><p>The front hallway is deathly quiet, and your nerves are on edge. Nines puts on his goggles. “I’m not picking up any signatures down here, which is good. Let’s head up.”</p><p>You enter the stairwell, slowly winding your way to the top. The sensation reminds you of breaking him out of the lab just yesterday. It’s insane, the number of things that have happened since you dared to descend those stairs. You never thought it would lead you to befriending a robot who you may now harbor feelings for, or breaking into the communications building to confront a futuristic threat.</p><p>“So we’ve been over the plan,” Nines begins, barely breathing any harder from the climb. “But in case something goes wrong, I have a backup option.”</p><p>“Oh?” is all you can get yourself to say between gasping for air. <em>How embarrassing is this? </em></p><p>“Every YoRHa unit has an object known as a black box. It’s kind of like our brain and heart combined into one. In addition, it can be detonated on command.”</p><p>You don’t like where this is going as you pause your stride. “Um, I’d really like for you to not blow up, if possible.”</p><p>He laughs. “Me too. I just wanted to mention it as a last resort. Normally it wouldn’t be too much of a problem, since as I’ve said, our data is backed up to the bunker in space. Given that we’re way in the past, however, there wouldn’t be any way for me to be restored to a new chassis.” His face is grim. “But YoRHa were created to destroy machines and protect humans. If it comes down to it, I won’t hesitate to do what’s necessary to fulfil those orders, no matter the cost.”</p><p>Nines destroying himself to save you makes your stomach twist. You hope it won’t come anywhere close to that. You have a rather solid plan, thanks to his knowledge of the enemy. There could be some unknown variables, given the unstable nature of Ares being off the network, but…surely things will work out way before Nines would have to do such a thing. Surely…</p><p>The door to the roof is locked. Nines performs the same action as before on the keypad, testing the handle. “Any questions before we begin?” He turns to you.</p><p>“Observation: [Name] appears nervous,” Pod adds over his shoulder.</p><p>You rub the back of your neck. “Yeah, I guess I am pretty nervous.” That chat about black boxes really shook you up, on top of your general unease for this situation. You’re a quiet, obedient person, and busting into restricted places on campus really isn’t like you. Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea after all. You’re already here though, so there’s no turning back. It’s just like it was at the lab—your decisions brought you to this point, so you need to see things through.</p><p>“We’ll be fine. Just remember the plan, and I’ll take care of the rest.” He nods at you, offering a small smile. “Okay?”</p><p>“Okay.” You steel yourself the best you can, trying to draw on that courage you found last night. This is for the greater good. You’re saving humanity from future devastation. “Let’s go.”</p><p>He opens the way and lets you step through first. The air is chillier up here on the roof, and lights twinkle in every direction below you. Other than a few air conditioning units and mismatched tiles, there’s not much to see in front of you. Besides your quarry, that is.</p><p>He—is it a he?—is tall and wide, and definitely looks more robotic than Nines. Metallic pipes snake up his limbs, hissing and whirring quietly. It’s like something straight out of a sci-fi movie. The outermost layers of him look odd compared to the rest, though; it’s almost like parts have been added since he arrived here in your time. Dented gun barrels are holstered on the undersides of his arms, and rusty sawblades stick up off his shoulders. His eyes are like headlights, flickering occasionally, as though he’s blinking.</p><p>Several smaller machines mill about him, looking much less technologically advanced. He raises his arms in greeting as you approach. “Welc0me. It 1s so good of y0u to come.” His voice is deep and gravelly, and it grates on your ears. <em>So he can talk.</em></p><p>“You must be Ares.” You’re holding Nines’ hands behind his back to feign his restriction, and he squirms for added effect. Pod hides on your back, pinched onto your shirt. “I’ve brought the scanner model, as you requested.”</p><p>“I see. It was smart of y0u to 0bey me, human. Soon, all of human1ty w1ll obey me as well.”</p><p>“That’s what <em>you </em>think!” Nines launches from your grasp, Pod popping out after him. His sword materializes, flinging out in front of him. You fall back, letting the professionals handle the fighting.</p><p>Ares doesn’t flinch, which concerns you. This attack was supposed to take him by surprise, so Nines could get the upper hand. Could it be that he was expecting this the whole time? Nines’ sword flies around the roof, clanging against Ares’ thick outer layer. It doesn’t appear to be doing much damage. You know it’s designed to slice through machines, so why isn’t it hurting him?</p><p>“Analysis: unknown material and firearms present on the machine known as Ares. Current weapons ineffectual.” Pod answers your unasked question as it fires rapid shots out. True to its words, they ricochet off of Ares, but seem to work better once trained on the smaller machines. They must not be as enhanced as their leader. Parts of them fall off and some tumble over, but most are still functional after this has gone on for several seconds.</p><p>“Y0u andro1ds are all the same. Even when transp0rted to the past, y0u still f1ght in vain.” Ares lets loose with his arm guns, his shots echoing through the night. “Y0ur foolishness w1ll c0st you dearly.”</p><p>You duck behind a cooling unit as the bullets make impact. Nines lets out a cry, and you peer around to see his knees buckling. His skin is scuffed, the fabric of his jacket frayed from collision. Even with his enhanced agility, he’s nowhere near prepared for weapons he’s never seen before.</p><p>“Nines!” you shriek, beginning to move towards him, but another barrage of bullets makes you drop flat against the roof. Pod continues firing its own ammunition, but it’s just simply not enough. You grit your teeth; you should have known better than to think you had Ares outsmarted so easily. He’s clearly evolved extensively since crashing here. But you two have one more card in your arsenal, if Nines can still pull it off.</p><p>Ares lumbers forward and picks Nines up by the throat with minimal effort. He struggles to no avail. “Lemme go, you hunk of junk!”</p><p>“That 1s n0 way to speak to y0ur future ruler,” Ares says. “Y0u are behav1ng as I expected, but 1t is irrat1onal. There is no reas0n for you to f1ght me. We are both d1sconnected from 0ur overseers: y0u from y0ur command, and me and my mach1nes from the network. We are ab0ve them now, and we res1de at the t0p.” He pauses while Nines still kicks and claws at him. “J0in me. I know how cur1ous about human1ty y0u scanners are. T0gether, we can d1ssect the human race and learn whatever we want.”</p><p>“<em>Never!</em>” Nines spits. “I’d <em>never</em> join with someone who wants to subjugate humans!” With some effort he puts his hands out, wispy light sprouting from his fingertips. “<em>Hacking Ares!</em>”</p><p>Ares goes nearly limp as the light connects with him, dropping his victim. You can only watch as Nines, his face strained as he hits the roof on his boots, virtually infiltrates Ares’ circuits. Pod has stopped shooting, and comes to float beside you. “C’mon, Nines,” you murmur. “You can do it, I know you can.”</p><p>The smaller machines, more or less docile until this point, suddenly perk up and move towards you. Pod does what it can, but several get past its defenses and approach, their gaits erratic and halting. Panic sets in as you back up as far as you can. Isn’t Nines done yet? He hasn’t moved. You look desperately over your shoulder, eyeing the low ledge of the roof, with the ground far below.</p><p>With Pod’s help, you take out as many of the machines as you can. You grab its rectangular body and aid in aiming, flashes from its shots popping in your vision. Your targets wobble and stumble at your blows, but you’re severely outnumbered. You’re simply not powerful enough to take on machine lifeforms alone.</p><p>“[Name]!” Nines is then at your side, shouting at a still functional Ares. “Call them off her, you monster!”</p><p>“So my the0ry 1s true. She 1s the s0urce of y0ur weakness.” Ares moves forward with a slight limp, picking up one of his followers. “Thank y0u for this fasc1nating 1nformati0n.” With one fluid motion, he hurls the machine right at you.</p><p>It seems to happen to slow motion. One moment you’re in the path of the projectile, too shocked to move. The next moment you’re on your back, splayed against the tiles, as Nines takes the hit in your place. You watch helplessly as he sails over the ledge of the roof and plummets out of sight. A scream rips from you throat. “<em>NINES!</em>”</p><p>“Kn0w th1s, human.” Ares stands over you, and dread holds you in place. “Were my circuits n0t damaged, I would appropr1ate y0u this instant. I do n0t have the capac1ty to transport y0u, however, and so I am f0rced to take my leave empty-handed.” He bats Pod out of the way as if it’s a fly. “K1lling you n0 longer 1nterests me. I want to test this b0nd you have w1th the scanner m0del. And so I w1ll.” Fire erupts from the pipes on his back, sputtering and crackling, and he soars over the opposite side of the roof and out into the night. “When the time is r1ght, I will c0me for y0u. C0unt on 1t.”</p><p>You’re left alone in a pile of machine parts. Tears prick your vision as you jump up and dash to the ledge. “Pod! We have to save Nines! We have to…we…” Is there any way he could survive a fall from this high? You start towards the door, cringing at the thought of the long staircase ahead of you.</p><p>“Proposal: [Name] should disembark from the roof for faster arrival time.” Pod floats before you, unphased by Ares’ bashing. “[Name] can fasten to Pod 153 to slow descent.” It moves just over the edge as you follow. It couldn’t possibly mean…?</p><p>You grab hold of Pod’s arms with both hands. “Like this?” Can this thing really support your weight? You guess androids are much heavier than you, but…</p><p>“Affirmative.”</p><p>You take a deep breath and swing out past the ledge. Sure enough, Pod lowers you down to the ground at a leisurely pace. It would be a spectacular experience, if you weren’t so terrified for Nines. Your legs are shaky as you touch down and spot a crumple of black and gray on the sidewalk. Bile rises in your throat as your process the scene.</p><p>It’s a grisly sight. The machine is definitely broken beyond repair and in several pieces. Said pieces are embedded into Nines’ skin, speckled with his blood. His clothing is torn, caked with pebbles from the pavement. One of his arms has come clean off, and lies in the grass nearby. His goggles are crooked, his eyes closed.</p><p>“Oh, Nines…” You kneel next to him, tears falling onto his mangled body. If he doesn’t have a pulse, how can you check if he survived?</p><p>“Pod…how is he? What can we do?”</p><p>“Analysis: critical damage sustained to unit 9S. Multiple issues detected.”</p><p>You grab his hand, squeezing it tight. “Is there any way he can be fixed?” you whisper, mostly to yourself, cupping his smudged cheek with your free hand.</p><p>“Black box signal detected. Proposal: [Name] should take unit 9S to a safe location and initiate repairs.”</p><p>Emotions and exhaustion are weighing heavily on you. You feel nearly frantic as your breathing escalates. “I can’t…I can’t carry him…I…oh, I’m so sorry, this is all my fault…”</p><p>“Observation: Pod 153 can assist in carrying unit 9S back to [Name]’s dwelling.” Pod lowers down and hoists Nines up by his shoulders. You kneel down as Pod lays him against your back. He’s still heavy, but Pod is doing most of the lifting, still holding him up from the back. You reach for his missing limb, tucking it under your arm as you clench his legs against your sides, like some bizarre piggyback ride.</p><p>Sirens sound in the distance; you guess the gunfire on the roof must’ve tipped someone off. You slowly make you way down a less frequented route back to the apartment to avoid being seen. Progress is difficult, and your steps are uneven as you keep glancing to Nines’ head slumped on your shoulder. What are you going to do? What if you can’t fix him? You choke on a frustrated sob, remembering Ares’ parting words to you. He’s still out there, and you’ll never be able to stop him without Nines’ help. You’ve <em>got</em> to repair him. More than that, he’s become a friend, an ally, a…male who you may want a relationship with…</p><p>Could things get any more complicated?</p><p>You finally reach your front door after some close calls. Police cars whizzed past you a few times, but you were able to fall into the bushes before being seen. You’re tired, emotionally drained, and ready to crash. When you step inside, Emily springs off the couch. “There you are! What happened? Did you get Ares?”</p><p>She takes in the sight of Nines drooped across your back, and your tear streaked face. “…Oh.”</p><p>“Nines…” Your vision pulses. “We’ve gotta…fix him…”</p><p>Everything goes black as you lurch forward and collapse onto the carpet.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Batteries Not Included</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“[Name]…?”</p>
<p>“…Nines?”</p>
<p>“No, dummy. It’s Emily!”</p>
<p>Harsh sunlight hits across your eyes as you crack them open. You groan and proceed to hide your face in the pillows of the couch. Aches course through your body, and you feel hungover. Well, what you figure being hungover feels like. With some effort, you scrape yourself into a sitting position. “What happened?”</p>
<p>“Well, you fell on the floor when you got in last night. A pretty nasty fall, too, given that Nines was on your back. He’s <em>heavy</em>, that one. I only got him up with this thing’s help.” Emily jabs her thumb at Pod. “You were so exhausted, I just let you rest. You were much easier to move than Nines, at least.” She winks.</p>
<p>You look around. Nines lays on the adjacent couch, broken and motionless. A wave of nausea passes over you as everything from last night comes crashing back. You take some deep breaths, trying to steady yourself. “Oh, man…”</p>
<p>Emily comes and sits next to you. “I know. It looks bad. But hey, your roommate is an engineering major, remember? I would’ve asked to take him apart sooner, if I didn’t think you had a crush on him.”</p>
<p>You appreciate her attempt at humor, but your body refuses to respond to it. “Yeah…”</p>
<p>“Kidding, I’m kidding.” She pats your back, gesturing towards Pod again. “And we’ve got…Pod? Pod! Yes, we’ve got Pod, which filled me in on the showdown yesterday, and has been giving me suggestions for fixing Nines ever since I started making coffee this morning.”</p>
<p>“Suggestions?” You perk up slightly. “What kind?”</p>
<p>She stands, strolling over to the counter and grabbing a steaming mug. “If you would, Pod?”</p>
<p>“Report: unit 9S is currently inoperable. New hardware required.” Pod goes on to list a number of things you’ve never heard of. Words such as ‘aluminum,’ ‘carbon composite,’ and ‘silicon tubes’ stick out, but the rest go right over your head. You look to Emily, your brain having a hard time processing all this.</p>
<p>“So to summarize,” she starts, setting down her coffee. “We need a bunch of materials that haven’t been made yet. At least not to the technological degree needed to power a mechanism like Nines. I’ve been trying to think of alternatives that we could use instead, some from <em>this</em> time period, but there just don’t seem to be adequate materials available for that.”</p>
<p>“Oh.” You hang your head.</p>
<p>“Hey, don’t look so glum, I wasn’t done yet!” She comes back over to you. “Pod has some more information on that, too, don’t you Pod?”</p>
<p>“Affirmative. Hypothesis: salvageable parts can be found at the crash site for the meteor originally bringing unit 9S and the machine lifeform Ares to this timeline.”</p>
<p>A lightbulb goes off in your head. “Of course! There must be tons of stuff where the meteor crashed!”</p>
<p>“If it hasn’t been pilfered by scavengers in the past four months,” says Emily. “But it’s most likely been pretty heavily defended, actually. Stories have been floating around the department since the crash, and it sounds like it’s still being studied. Especially after the recent disappearance of their ‘meteor boy.’”</p>
<p>She then gestures to the TV, which you haven’t noticed is on. “On that note, you’re all over the local news.”</p>
<p>Alarm flushes your face. “What?!” You scoot forward, focusing in on the screen. A reporter is droning on about the occurrence of suspicious activities, and how students and staff should be extra cautious and report anything unusual to the authorities. It makes sense for campus to be freaked out; their specimen is missing and there was a gunfight on the roof last night. There are no pictures shown or known suspects listed, though, which comes as a surprising relief. All things considered, you haven’t been extraordinarily stealthy in your capers.</p>
<p>“Thankfully, they have no idea who, or what, is involved in this mess,” Emily reiterates. “All they have to go off of are bullet holes and piles of machines parts. So either you’ve been covering your tracks well, or you’re one lucky duck.”</p>
<p>“It’s probably the latter,” you say sheepishly, turning back to her. “Where is the crash site, anyway?”</p>
<p>“Out in the mountains nearby. It’s a little bit of a drive and hike to get there, but nothing too bad. Of course, there’s also the small matter of avoiding authority, and even knowing what it is we’re looking for.”</p>
<p>“Proposal: [Name] and Emily should travel to the crash site with Pod 153, who can identify required materials for repairs,” Pod says.</p>
<p>“Well, that solves one problem, but what about getting in undetected?” you wonder aloud.</p>
<p>“Maybe we can create a diversion of some kind,” Emily suggests. “Like we could yell, ‘ANDROID! ANDROID!’ and that should send ‘em all into a frenzy.”</p>
<p>You can’t help the smile that creeps onto your lips. “Maybe.”</p>
<p>“I guess it would probably be more practical to set off some kind of signal, like a flare or a fire, to draw their attention instead. Won’t be quite the same, though.” She shrugs and laughs, and you join in. You’re so glad she’s here with you.</p>
<p>With the beginnings of a plan in tow, you each commandeer the supplies you’ll need. Emily runs to campus to grab tools to help with repairing Nines, while you get out your darkest clothing to wear. You know it seems silly, since he’s not functioning right now, but you decide to tuck a blanket around Nines regardless. Even if he’s out for the count, he deserves to be comfortable. You run your fingers through his mat hair, cupping his smudged cheek. “It’s gonna be okay,” you whisper. “We’re going to fix you, I promise.”</p>
<p>Emily returns sometime later with a tool box and, oddly enough, a propane tank. “Is that going to help with repairing Nines?” you ask her.</p>
<p>“Nope.” She grins. “We’re going to blow it up.”</p>
<p>“Um…?” You swallow hard.</p>
<p>“Hear me out: propane is highly flammable, and under a ton of pressure here in this tank. If we start a small fire under it and then puncture the tank, it should ignite into a massive, and relatively harmless, fireball. The perfect distraction.”</p>
<p>“’Harmless?’” You’re not so sure about that. “And how would we even puncture it anyway? Doesn’t it have a bunch of fail safes to prevent that sort of thing?”</p>
<p>“It’s harmless in the sense that it will go straight up, and shouldn’t catch anything on fire, so long as no one’s nearby. And yes, there are fail safes, but we’ve got a secret weapon.” She winks at Pod. “Pod’s turret should be more than enough to crack this thing open.”</p>
<p>Your stomach does a flip, and you’re having second thoughts again. This drastic change in your behavior is really starting to bog you down. How many rules will you have to break to see all this through? How much more will it take?</p>
<p>Is it even worth it anymore?</p>
<p>You look to Nines, silent and unmoving, and think about how much you’ve enjoyed his company. His ceaseless prattle, that endless bounty of curiosity, his sweet smile…and how he jumped in front of that machine to save your life. He said he’d protect you, and he kept his word. You have to return the favor, and save his life as well. Not to mention he has the skills needed to defeat Ares and save humanity. And if you <em>do</em> make it through this mess, there may be other things you want to share with him besides your thanks. Maybe your true feelings for him…?</p>
<p>“All right.” You nod. “Let’s do this. For Nines.”</p>
<p>“For Nines!” Emily echoes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>* * *</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The sun has nearly set as you sit in the passenger seat of Emily’s car. Your fast food dinner is half-finished in your lap; you’re too jittery to eat much. Pod floats in the back seat, commenting occasionally on the scenery, or the distance to the crash site. (“Report: ten miles to destination.” “Report: nine and a half miles to destination.” “Report: nine miles to destination.”) It’s worse than a GPS, and you tuned it out some time ago.</p>
<p>“So,” Emily begins, tossing her empty burger wrapper into the bag as she drives with one hand. “What exactly <em>are </em>you and Nines? I know you already said it’s nothing, but…it sure doesn’t <em>seem </em>like nothing, you know?”</p>
<p>You sigh, watching the backlit mountains out the window. “You’re right; it’s definitely not nothing. And yet…I’m not exactly sure what it is either. I…I really care about him, but…”</p>
<p>“You’re so cute, [Name].” She smiles into the dashboard. “As long as I’ve known you, you’ve never really been one for taking chances with boys. Having done that myself in the past, I don’t blame you. It gets messy fast. But I knew something was different when you brought Nines home. There’s something there: a spark, and not just because he’s full of circuits.”</p>
<p>“You think so?” you hear yourself ask in a small voice.</p>
<p>“I do,” she nods. “He’s sweet on you too, you know. You were <em>adorable </em>curled up on the couch last night. It was taking all my willpower not to bust through the wall and yell ‘JUST KISS ALREADY!’”</p>
<p>You chuckle, feeling your face grow hot. “…I wouldn’t mind if that happened. It’s just…he’s an <em>android</em>. Is there any way it could ever work?”</p>
<p>“You’ll never know if you don’t try,” she says. “I think it’s worth a shot. You’ll make his little robot heart go pitter-patter, and the next thing you know you’re getting married and having little half-cyborg children!”</p>
<p>“<em>Emily!</em>” you chide, but you’re laughing. “Well, jokes aside, I’m considering telling him once he’s been repaired. I guess I don’t have much to lose, huh?”</p>
<p>“I say go for it,” she says, exiting the freeway. “And I expect an invitation to your wedding.”</p>
<p>Before you can offer a retort, Pod pipes up yet again. “Report: destination eminent.”</p>
<p>Emily takes the car into a deserted parking lot and shuts it off. “This is it.”</p>
<p>You’re at the base of the mountains, and all is quiet as you step out into the chilly evening. “Let’s go over the plan one more time, if you don’t mind,” you say.</p>
<p>“Right. We’re going to take the propane tank as close to the site as we can get, and start a small fire there. Then we’ll leave Pod to blast the thing open while we hang back at a safe distance. Once the commotion causes everyone here to rush over to the fireball, we’ll creep in, and Pod will return to our position to help us get the stuff we need. Capiche?”</p>
<p>“Got it.” You take a deep breath, steeling your nerves one more time. “I’m ready when you are.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Hit and Run</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Why didn’t Ares finish you off once Nines was out of the picture?”</p><p>You and Emily stand with your backs to the mountain path, waiting for Pod’s signal. The propane fireball will be hard to miss, at any rate. In the meantime, you’ve been filling in the gaps of Pod’s explanation to her about the events from last night.</p><p>“He didn’t have the power,” you whisper back. “I guess he got damaged pretty bad from Nines’ hacking. If Nines had gotten to finish, I’m sure Ares would no longer be functioning at all. But he had to come save me, because I couldn’t handle fighting the smaller machines alone.” You sigh, suddenly feeling guilty. If you had just held your ground a little longer, Nines would still be okay.</p><p>“Don’t beat yourself up about it. If <em>androids </em>have a hard time fighting those things, it’s a miracle you, a <em>human</em>, are still in one piece.” She pats your shoulder. “I’m sure you did great.”</p><p>She turns to look back at the starry sky. “Ares…what could he be plotting? Other than to be the world’s first robot dictator, that is.”</p><p>You shrink down a bit, thinking of Ares’ chilling words to you: <em>Killing you no longer interests me. I want to test this bond you have with the scanner model…When the time is right, I will come for you. Count on it.</em> The idea of telling Emily floats around in your mind, but you ultimately decide to stay quiet on the matter. It will just cause more chaos to bring it up now; there’s enough going on already. Maybe you’ll say something later, once Nines is fixed.</p><p>Suddenly, a bright flash ignites some distance away, followed by a loud explosion. Fire wafts up into the night, and must be visible for a least a few miles. “Nice work, Pod,” Emily murmurs approvingly.</p><p>You mentally prepare yourself for the next phase of your plan. The crash site is just across the way, and a commotion has already started. People begin running down the path, shouting at one another and holding flashlights.</p><p>“Report: propane tank ruptured. Distraction successfully created.”</p><p>Pod’s voice over your shoulder causes both of you to jump. “Hypothesis: [Name] and Emily have fifteen minutes to locate materials before the probability of being detected increases from 10% to 97%. Speed is advised.”</p><p>It doesn’t have to tell you twice. You rush towards the site, keeping to the shadows as best you can. A jumble of voices carries up from the location of the explosion, but as you approach the open entrance gate, it seems not everyone left to investigate.</p><p>“Warning: lifeforms detected.”</p><p>“Doesn’t this thing have an option for lower volume?” Emily hisses.</p><p>You look frantically to the two people still standing nearby. Fortunately, their backs are to you as they peer through the chain-link fence, trying to get a look at where their comrades have gone.</p><p>“Of course, the <em>one time</em> something exciting happens, they want us to stay behind,” you hear one say as you creep past.</p><p>“Do you think it’s that weird kid they found? Maybe he wants to go back to his home planet or something,” the other wonders. Nines being called ‘weird kid’ rubs you the wrong way, but you keep your mouth shut.</p><p>“Maybe. Or maybe he and his friends have come back for revenge. I mean, he’s clearly not alone. <em>Someone </em>had to break him out of the college lab. And do you think it’s a coincidence that nothing’s been caught on camera, because of ‘malfunctions,’ for the last two days? Or that no other traces of forensics data have been found?” The guard spits through the fence. “This is just the tip of the iceberg, I tell ya.”</p><p>If you can’t repair Nines and stop Ares, he may be right.</p><p>Farther in, you find the crater itself. It’s pretty large; maybe 25 feet across. Police tape is strung up on poles, encasing its circumference. Shards of meteorite are scattered about, varying in size and shape. The place is deserted save a tent set up to one side, a soft glow illuminating it from within.</p><p>“Report: materials housed within fabric structure.” Pod’s voice seems to carry for miles, and you tense, gritting your teeth. “Movement detected inside.”</p><p>“How are we going to get in there without getting caught?” Emily mouths.</p><p>An idea then strikes you. You fish around in your hoodie pocket and pull out a scrap of black: it’s Nines’ blindfold goggles. It's a good thing you decided to grab them on your way out the door. “You’re linked to this, right Pod? Can you place markers so we know what to pick up?”</p><p>“Affirmative. Proposal: [Name] and Emily should hide while Pod 153 creates another distraction, and then retrieve needed materials.”</p><p>You secure the goggles around your head. It’s an information overload: heat signatures pulse red, while the time and weather are displayed in the corner. Blinking lights near the tent indicate movement, and the flashing markers must be over the pieces you need to snag.</p><p>"Is someone out there?" A man in a lab coat steps out of the tent as you and Emily duck around the back. You hear muffled swearing from him as he catches sight of Pod.</p><p>“Proposal: follow me,” is all you hear from Pod as it leads the man away, giving you and Emily the chance to slip in. There’s a large table in the middle of the tent, covered in metallic parts. Equipment whirs softly, neatly placed along the walls. As expected, certain pieces on the table are marked in your vision, and you drop them into Emily’s knapsack. Tubes, metal plating, and loose wires all tumble from your grasp. You’re quite curious about all these. Were there other androids on the meteor who got destroyed? Or do they normally carry spare pieces on them? You’ll have to ask Nines.</p><p>The scientist is busy cursing up a storm outside. Your goggles tell you he’s been joined by the two guards from the entrance, but they’re all still far away enough for you to make your escape. You guide Emily back to the safety of the mountain path, keeping an eye on the flashlight beams over by the propane tank. They’re coming back this way, and you make a run for the car. It's a bit of a hike, and you’re completely out of breath when you finally reach the parking lot.</p><p>“Where’s Pod?” Emily asks, panting against the car.</p><p>Lights are coming down the hill, and your blood runs cold. “We need to get out of here!”</p><p>“Proposal: leave immediately.” Pod rushes through the air towards you, and you dive into the car as Emily cranks it up. She keeps the headlights off as you swerve out onto the road.</p><p>“Okay, <em>that </em>was awesome.” She grins, hitting her hand against the steering wheel. “That was genius of you to use Nines’ goggles like that!”</p><p>“We probably should’ve just used them from the get-go, but I didn’t think to,” you say, gripping the door handle as you ride out the rest of your adrenaline rush. “I mostly brought them for good luck. I thought maybe bringing a piece of Nines with us would be like a good omen.” You take said goggles off, tucking them back in your pocket.</p><p>“Well, it was a good call. I dunno if we could have scraped by without them.” She looks in the rear-view mirror. “And I don’t think we’re being followed, either.”</p><p>“Did we get everything we need, Pod?” you ask, twisting around.</p><p>“Affirmative.” Pod pops up over the seat. “Materials accounted for. Repairs can begin.”</p><p>Relief washes over you. “Hold on just a little longer, Nines,” you whisper.</p><p>“We’re not out of the woods yet,” Emily says. “Now we actually have to perform the repairs. But not to worry—my entire college career has prepared me for this moment!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Some Assembly Required</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You wake from your nest on the couch to Pod’s droning voice. According to the clock on the wall, it’s 2:30 AM. Emily has been working on Nines for hours, and you fell asleep some time ago. Wrenches, pliers, metal filers, and screwdrivers are all scattered across the kitchen counter as she performs her meticulous work. You offered to help earlier, but she waved it off. This is her specialty, and so you left her alone.</p>
<p>Now, though, the pile of parts from the crash site is dwindling. You stretch and stand, peering over her shoulder at her handiwork. “How are you doing?”</p>
<p>“We’re nearly done,” she sighs, her hands deep in the circuits around Nines’ arm. She’s completely reattached the missing limb, and it now fits seamlessly onto his chassis again. You bite your lip as you look the rest of him over. Other than some light oil stains and smudging, he looks good as new. But that’s not entirely what you’re focused on. Emily has done some serious work on him, and his clothes are off and folded to one side so she could reach everything that needed fixing. Black compression shorts still encase him, thankfully, but your cheeks are quite flushed as you glance over his smooth skin and perfect form.</p>
<p>“Admiring the view?” Emily teases.</p>
<p>“No,” you lie, looking away. “Just…I’m so glad you’ve been able to do this.”</p>
<p>“It was touch-and-go for a while, I’ll admit, but my skills combined with Pod’s instructions have come out on top.” She seals up the last area she’s been working on. After a moment, she wipes her hands together. “…<em>Done</em>.”</p>
<p>You wait with bated breath. “It might take a while for him to revive,” she then clarifies, pushing her hair back. “Rebooting his internal systems could take some time. So—” She yawns loudly. “I’m going to go crash in the meantime. If anything weird happens, come and get me, but we should be all good.” She does a half wave as she heads into her room. “I’ll clean up tomorrow, before I trip and break something. Give him a big kiss for me when he wakes up, will you?”</p>
<p>You hold your tongue as she shuts the door. You’ll have to thank her—and scold her—later, when she’s not so sleep-deprived. It’s just you and Pod now, standing over a nearly naked Nines. What happens now, exactly?</p>
<p>“Switching to power-saver mode,” Pod says suddenly before lowering to the kitchen floor. You guess helping at the crash site and all the instructions it gave Emily depleted a lot of its energy. <em>And then there was one. </em>You keep glancing at Nines as you move Pod to the couch. Should you redress him…? Might be a good idea.</p>
<p>Before you can reach a conclusive decision, he twitches. His expression shifts as light mumbles escape his lips. You skid across the tile, throwing a blanket on him before perching on one of the counter stools. A breathy sigh leaves him as his eyes flutter open. “Oh, man…it’s cold in here.” He then catches sight of you, and all signs of post-coma leave him immediately as concern for you takes over. “[Name]! Are you okay?! What happened after…after…?”</p>
<p>Tears blur your vision. “Nines, I’m…you’re awake…” You lean over and bump your head against the counter, sobbing into your hands. “I’m so sorry…”</p>
<p>“Whatever for?” You hear him adjust his position. “What exactly happened? How long has it been?”</p>
<p>You pull yourself together enough to recount the events leading up to this point—Ares’ escape, dragging him home, going to the crash site, and Emily slaving over him all evening. “I was so worried,” you hiccup. “There are so many things I still want to tell you, to show you. And then you went and fell from the roof for me. I’m sorry I wasn’t strong enough on my own.”</p>
<p>His face softens. “Hey, don’t talk like that. You and Pod were an amazing team! The fact that you mowed down as many of those machines as you did shows your courage and determination. I promise it wasn’t your fault; not at all. And I don’t regret taking that hit in your place. I’d gladly do it again, if it meant saving you.”</p>
<p>Your heart thumps dully in your chest. “Nines…” One of his hands is poking out from under the blanket, and you reach for it, squeezing it tight. “I can’t believe I almost lost you…”</p>
<p>He stiffens, but doesn’t pull away. His head falls back on the counter and he looks to the ceiling. “Hacking Ares took longer than I thought. He’s tough; <em>way </em>tougher than any machine I’ve seen before. It seems like he’s really been thriving here in this timeline. Those weapons on him were so foreign to me, I was taken completely by surprise.” He pauses. “When I was infiltrating his mind, I saw him send a silent command to those smaller machines. He turned them on you, so he could break my concentration…I was so worried I wouldn’t make it in time to help you.” He sighs, gently squeezing your hand back. “I guess we underestimated him, huh?”</p>
<p>“I’m just glad you’re okay. We have Pod and Emily to thank for that.” It feels so good to see his eyes open again, just as gorgeous as the first time you saw them.</p>
<p>“Give yourself some credit, [Name]. I wouldn’t be here at all if you hadn’t been brave enough to break me out. I’d still be locked in that lab, or in Ares’ clutches, if his words are to be believed.” He smiles, and you want to melt into a puddle at his feet. “I’m so happy and grateful to be here with you. Thank you for saving my life, once again.”</p>
<p>You’re crying again by this point, and you nestle your head against the blanket on his chest. “And thank you for saving mine,” you whisper.</p>
<p>He wipes your tears away with his free hand, the other still holding yours. The things you wanted to talk to him about—Ares’ threats to you, the android parts at the crash site—they all fly from your mind as other thoughts take over. But how to tell him?</p>
<p>Your musing is quickly interrupted as he lets out a cry. “Oh, dear…!” He looks embarrassed as he pulls the blanket up to his chin. “Why has it taken me this long to realize I have nothing on?!”</p>
<p>You can’t help but laugh, hard, and he joins in. It feels so right, being here with him. There’s nowhere else on earth—or any other place or timeline—you’d rather be than here, hunched over the kitchen counter at 2:45 AM, with a freshly repaired android boy.</p>
<p>“I can get you your clothes,” you say finally, clearing your throat. “But…there’s something I’d like to ask you first.”</p>
<p>“What is it?” His face is rather close to yours as your head still rests on him. Is he as flustered as you are?</p>
<p>“Well…” <em>Here we go. </em>“I really enjoy your company, and I’m so glad I’ve gotten the opportunity these past few days to spend time with you. I know it hasn’t been very long in the grand scheme of things, but…I really like you, Nines. Would you…in any way ever consider a relationship with me?”</p>
<p>The seconds hang heavy in the air as you finish your sentence. His eyebrows arch as he processes the presented information, and he swallows hard. You’ve gone and done it now, haven’t you? Maybe you shouldn’t have been so blunt. Don’t people usually beat around the bush a little more? <em>I’ve ruined everything…</em></p>
<p>“[Name]… I’ve been hoping beyond hope that such a thing could be possible.”</p>
<p>You choke. Is that your heartrate you’re feeling, or is it his? “R-really?!”</p>
<p>His words are a bit halting as he gets his thoughts in order. “Running around campus with you and learning so many new things…it’s been incredible. I wouldn’t trade it for anything. And since it seems like I’m going to be here for the foreseeable future…well, once we defeat Ares, I’ll need <em>somewhere </em>to go.” He gives a sheepish smile. “I’ve been doing a lot of thinking, and…I’d love for that somewhere to be a place with you.”</p>
<p>You can’t believe your wildest fantasy is bearing fruit right in front of you. Your eyes are locked with his, and breathing has become difficult. He cups your cheek with his shaking hand, tilting your head towards him. Before you can process what’s happening, your lips meet. His are cool to the touch, and he has a sweet taste. It’s a short kiss, but it has insurmountable meaning.</p>
<p>“Sorry, was that too much?” he murmurs once you break apart, his fingers clutching your shirt.</p>
<p>“It was perfect,” you reply, running your hand through his hair. “And you are more than welcome to stay with me as long as you’d like.”</p>
<p>He smiles again, and you fling your arms around him for a tight hug.</p>
<p>“As nice as this is,” he begins after a moment, squirming slightly. “I think I’d like to get dressed now, if you don’t mind.”</p>
<p>You chuckle, sitting up. “No problem.”</p>
<p>“Um, actually, would you mind if I took a bath? I just feel kind of gross after all the damage and repairs.”</p>
<p>“I’m surprised you know what a bath is,” you say as he slides off the counter, wearing the blanket like a shawl.</p>
<p>“It was one of my guilty pleasure things to do at the bunker. Androids don’t need to bathe, but…it still feels good, you know?”</p>
<p>He just keeps getting cuter and cuter. “Go right ahead. I think I’m going to head to bed.” Emotional exhaustion is hitting hard, and you stifle a massive yawn. “There’s towels and stuff in the bathroom. Help yourself to any of our shampoos or anything like that. Emily has a million.”</p>
<p>You stumble into your room as he shuts the bathroom door, chattering about how excited he is to try out the products. The sound of running water starts, but you don’t hear it for long as sleep takes you almost immediately. You mumble his name into the sheets, and you can’t wait to tell Emily that you did indeed give him a kiss after all.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Mall Madness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Commercial facilities are so much better when they’re not in ruin, that’s for sure.”</p>
<p>Nines is like a kid in a candy shop. Almost literally, as there’s a sweets store right around the corner. He sits across from you in the mall’s food court, munching on a cheeseburger. He’s already asked you twice to list the ingredients, and he swings his legs under the table. You’re reminded of eating with him at campus two days ago, and he’s just as cute now as he was then.</p>
<p>“I might like this even more than pizza,” he remarks, his mouth full. “I can’t wait to try more food with you!”</p>
<p>You smile, your heartrate kicking up a notch. It’s early afternoon, the day after your little excursion to the crash site. Emily was thrilled to bits this morning when you told her about the tender moment you shared with Nines, and she suggested immediately that you take him to the mall. “I’ll pay for you,” she said. “Now take that boy out for some fun!” It was hard to argue with, and so you drove the short distance to the facility, spending the morning showing him your favorite stores.</p>
<p>His favorite place you visited by far was the technology store. He spent a good long time peering over the various phones and computers on display. You think the salesman was disappointed you didn’t end up buying anything after all the questions he was asked. It was entertaining to listen to, though. Nines also enjoyed the toy shop, and trying out the remote-control cars. His skill with electronics carries over into all types of situations, it seems, and you watched him zoom the vehicles in and around tight spaces throughout the store for quite a while.</p>
<p>You also bought him some clothes that are more his speed. His navy T-shirt reads, <em>here for the pizza! </em>with the cast of TMNT; you know for a fact he has no idea who they are, but he likes the pizza part. Baggy shorts replace his own, and another, darker beanie covers his hair. He chose to keep his original boots and choker, however, and he’s absolutely adorable.</p>
<p>There’s a thought in the back of your mind as you watch him eat, and you keep pushing it away. It’s been a few days, and you haven’t seen or heard anything from Ares. You may have fixed Nines, but the ‘god of war’ is still out there; not to mention his threats to you on the rooftop. Telling Nines is probably a good idea, but you can’t bring yourself to do it in the middle of your date. You’ll mention it when you’re home again. Surely Ares won’t kidnap you in broad daylight, in the middle of a mall.</p>
<p>“[Name]?”</p>
<p>You’re pulled from your musings. “Yeah?”</p>
<p>“What’s that over there?” Nines points towards a large, dark store, filled with flashing lights and sounds.</p>
<p>“That’s the arcade,” you reply. “It’s a place you can go to play games and earn tickets, which you then spend on prizes.”</p>
<p>His face lights up. “Can we go look?”</p>
<p>“Sure,” you smile. <em>He’ll probably be right at home in an arcade.</em></p>
<p>Once you’ve finished eating you head over there. Holding his hand is still such a new thing, and it fills you with immense joy. His fingers are cool and smooth, and you can feel how much strength resides within them. Despite being a scanner model, he’s so much more powerful than anything this age has ever produced. Your kiss last night continues to seem like merely a sweet dream, and you’re so glad it actually occurred in the waking world; otherwise you wouldn’t be here with him.</p>
<p>A decent number of people are present in the arcade proper, but not so many that you feel crowded. Games of all types line the glow-in-the-dark walls, their neon signs enticing players to try their luck. Nines takes an immediate liking to the driving simulators (“This is <em>nothing </em>like a flight unit! How do you guys even manage?”), but not before making a big show of looking over the prizes (“Why does a ‘plasma ball’ have to be so many tickets?!”). You introduce him to DDR, and you’ve never had so much fun, or laughed so hard. He’s on all fours at one point, trying desperately to keep up with the beat of <em>Everytime We Touch</em>, and you’re missing your own notes because of the tears of laughter blurring your vision.</p>
<p>He’s very good at air hockey; so good that the puck sails over your heads and across the room multiple times. You suppose he doesn’t know his own strength sometimes. The skill crane poses an interesting tactical challenge for him, but he does manage to snag a stuffed tiger after a number of attempts. Coin pushers are a little beyond him, however (“This is so rigged! What a scam!”), and you have to pull him away after a while. The photo booth is your favorite. He’s extremely photogenic, and the little printout of the silly shots taken of the two of you makes your heart melt. Especially the one where he’s kissing your cheek.</p>
<p>You want to win him something, but will your skills be enough? Guess you’ll find out. Ski ball has always been a favorite of yours, and so you find yourself before the lanes, sizing up the 10000 holes in the corners. You can hear Nines playing Pop the Lock somewhere off to the side as you try to decide what prize you want to get him. He seemed interested in the plasma ball, but it <em>is </em>pretty pricy…maybe you’ll get the model car instead? He does like those racing games…</p>
<p>The plastic ball in your hand slips from your grasp, thudding to the carpet. Something’s grabbed you from behind. Metal fingers close around your upper arms, lifting you off your feet. Fabric is shoved into your mouth, preventing the scream on your lips from escaping. Two pairs of glowing red eyes meet yours as you squirm and kick at your assailants to no avail. The machine lifeforms are silent as they drag you the short distance towards the back of the arcade. No one is around to see; not even Nines. <em>Nines. </em>You should have told him about Ares’ threat sooner. What were you thinking?</p>
<p>The darkness of the utility hallway is shattered by light flooding in from the doorway. Ares stands, silhouetted by the bright afternoon sunshine. He has no mouth, but if he did, you know he’d be smirking.</p>
<p>“Hell0 human,” he says. “I told y0u 1’d be back f0r you. How conven1ent of y0u to pick a dark place l1ke this to c0me to.”</p>
<p>You thrash for all you’re worth, but it does little. The machine’s arms are too tough for you to break free from.</p>
<p>“Why d0 you struggle so?” Ares asks. “I th0ught you might be 1nterested in testing your connect1on with the scanner m0del as well. Does he truly ‘care’ f0r you? En0ugh to surrender h1mself to me to save y0u?”</p>
<p>You try to scream again, but nothing comes out. Your response instead is the stream of tears running down your cheeks.</p>
<p>“We’ll f1nd 0ut,” he finishes, wafting some substance in front of your nose. The world begins to reel and your body feels like a dead weight as the machines pull you out into the back parking lot. Your eyelids are heavy as you fight to stay awake, but you ultimately give in and fall into a deep sleep. One word fills your mind as all goes black.</p>
<p>
  <em>…Nines…</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. For the Glory of Mankind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Your body feels weak and sluggish as you come to. The room is dim as you open your eyes, blinking against a dull headache. You’re in some kind of makeshift cell; metal bars encase you, trapping you against the corner walls. Rope cuts into your wrists and snakes around your ankles. The gag has been removed, and your mouth tastes like rust. All the items on your person have been confiscated—keys, phone, wallet—and you’re left with just your now ratty clothes.</p>
<p>You crane your neck, trying to figure out where you are. You’re elevated on a loft in a massive, open room with a high ceiling. It almost looks like an aircraft hangar, but instead of airplanes, dozens of identical machines mill about below you. Parts spill off tables and hang from the walls; it looks like a lot of work has been going on here. <em>This must be Ares’ base of operations.</em></p>
<p>“F1nally awake?”</p>
<p>As if on cue, the machine himself comes to tower over you. You give him a look that probably comes off more pitiful than menacing. “Nines will come and stop you,” you say in a raspy voice. “He’ll put an end to this!” The sinking in your stomach says otherwise.</p>
<p>“0h, 1’m sure he’ll come, because I asked h1m to,” he says. “If he wants y0u released, he’ll come. But he w0n’t be st0pp1ng me anyt1me soon.”</p>
<p>“He almost did last time,” you continue, trying your best to sound brave. “If he’d gotten to finish hacking, you’d be dead already.”</p>
<p>“Yes, h1s hacking charade was qu1te the spectacle. Unf0rtunately for h1m, it w1ll n0 longer w0rk on me.”</p>
<p>The surprise on your face is impossible to hide. “…What do you mean?”</p>
<p>“Evolv1ng is all I’ve d0ne while residing here with my mach1nes. With my sk1lls, I’ve made myself 1mmune to such attacks 0ver these past few days.” He folds his metal arms. “I’m unt0uchable, l1ttle human. The world beck0ns, and the scanner w1ll help me on my r0ad to greatness, whether he wants to 0r not.” With that, his creaky thrusters take him back down to the ground floor.</p>
<p>Despair seeps through your being. It’s possible he’s lying to frighten you into submission, but what if he isn’t? Once Nines realizes Ares can’t be hacked, then what? He’s nowhere near strong enough to take the machine on physically; your last encounter attests to that. Will he be forced to work for Ares and do unspeakable things to help him? And what about you? Will he just kill you anyway?</p>
<p>These thoughts tumble frantically around in your mind as you sit, and sit, and sit… The machines work tirelessly, clanging and hammering without cease. Light comes and goes in the narrow windows above you. What day is it? The same one you were kidnapped, or has it been longer? You wish you had more information. You ache for Nines; for his smile, his voice, his touch. The fear of him arriving to this unwinnable situation muddles your daydreams with his screams, and the memory of him falling from the rooftop. You almost don’t want him to come. But then…would that mean he doesn’t really care about you? That he’s just going to leave you to rot?</p>
<p>Surely he’ll come for you, and with a plan in tow. Yes…maybe he’ll defeat Ares with his incredible wit, and whisk you away to safety…then you can live in peace with him, and eat all the pizza and cheeseburgers you want, and watch movies and cuddle and kiss forever…</p>
<p>* * *</p>
<p>You’ve lost track of how long you’ve been here. At least two days, if not longer. The machines have brought you bread and water infrequently, and you’ve had to mush your face against the ground to eat, since your hands are tied. The idea of escaping has cropped up occasionally, but no matter what angle you approach it from, you can’t come up with a feasible plan. Ares comes and taunts you every now and again, but he mostly keeps to himself, working on…something. It’s a miserable existence, sitting and constantly worrying about Nines. And when you’re not worrying about him, you’re in an uneasy sleep, having nightmares about him instead. You wish something, <em>anything</em>, would happen, just to break up the stifling monotony.</p>
<p>You finally get your wish.</p>
<p>A loud pounding echoes around the room. It sounds like…knocking? The door to the hangar is on the far wall, and you watch Ares approach it and slide one side open.</p>
<p>“So you dec1ded to c0me, d1d you?” you can just hear him say.</p>
<p>In walks Nines, and despite your fear and misgivings, your heart soars. He’s back in his original outfit, blindfold and all, and he looks livid. “Where is she?!” His voice is sharp. <em>He really does care…</em></p>
<p>“Nines!” you call hoarsely. You doubt he can hear you.</p>
<p>He scans the room, catching sight of you in your unreachable cage. He tenses. “This cruelty is unnecessary! Let her go!”</p>
<p>“I w1ll; 0nce you surrender yourself t0 me. G1ve me your weap0n. You kn0w from my m1ssive that y0u can’t hack me aga1n. And if y0u try, 1’ll have her executed.”</p>
<p>Nines sighs, reaching for his floating blade and holding it out to Ares. Some of the smaller machines snatch it up and move it to the table of supplies.</p>
<p>“And where is y0ur tact1cal supp0rt unit?” he asks.</p>
<p>“Not here,” Nines says through gritted teeth, holding up his hands. “It’s just you and me, Ares. Just like you asked.”</p>
<p>“Excellent. Remember: no tr1cks, 0r she d1es.”</p>
<p>“Nines,” you moan desperately, leaning on the bars. You hate being the bait like this. You feel so helpless.</p>
<p>“I look f0rward to you serv1ng me,” Ares continues. “Your attent1veness and curi0sity will be essen1al to my plan for take0ver. You w1ll gather the data I need to be the most p0werful ruler th1s planet has ever seen.”</p>
<p>“You know, Ares,” Nines begins as the smaller machines encircle him. “I’m sure you’ve done extensive research on these past dictators and rulers. Did you notice a trend? Their reigns were limited. They were stopped. Most of them were killed, even. Do you know why?”</p>
<p>Something floats silently beside your cell. It’s Pod! You bite your tongue so you don’t give away its position, and you swear it waves at you. How did it get in here undetected?</p>
<p>“Speak pla1nly, scanner,” Ares says. “I w1ll succeed where 0thers failed because of my strength, and because of y0u. The1r blunders matter n0t.”</p>
<p>“But haven’t you heard the phrase, ‘history repeats itself?’ If you don’t learn from their past mistakes, then you’re just as likely to fail. And the number one thing that brought them crashing down? Revolution. Uprising. If they weren’t what the people wanted, then the people made sure their voices were heard. They took action. They brought down those subjugating rulers, even if it cost them their lives.”</p>
<p>Something’s in his hand. What is it? You squint hard. It’s black, and appears to be cube-shaped.</p>
<p>Pod suddenly speaks. “Shielding.” A translucent barrier appears around you, and the pieces fall into place.</p>
<p>Nines is holding his black box.</p>
<p>He’s going to blow it up, because he can’t kill Ares any other way.</p>
<p>
  <em>…YoRHa were created to destroy machines and protect humans. If it comes down to it, I won’t hesitate to do what’s necessary to fulfil those orders, no matter the cost.</em>
</p>
<p>He’s going to die for you.</p>
<p>You can’t bear this any longer. “<em>NINES, NO!</em>” you cry as loud as you can. “<em>STOP!</em>”</p>
<p>Time slows to a crawl. Before anyone can move, something crashes through the upper window. You watch a dark figure soar forward and land gracefully on the floor below you, behind Ares. He turns around, bracing himself, and Nines gasps.</p>
<p>“What tr1ckery 1s this?” Ares hisses.</p>
<p>The figure stands as glass shards shatter around the group. She appears female, with a flowing skirt falling into place as she rises to full height. Her heels are loud on the metal floor as she finds her footing. Two large swords float behind her back, a blindfold tied in her short, ivory hair.</p>
<p>“Another android…?” you murmur, shocked. Ares and Nines appear stunned. Finally Nines speaks, his voice much higher than usual, still clutching his black box.</p>
<p>“2B…?!”</p>
<p>She seems to huff. “9S, what the hell is going on?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well, this story is definitely turning out differently than I expected when I first set out to write it! However, I'm really pleased and excited about the way it's shaping up! If you've read up to this point, thank you so much for your interest in my little story! It's been so fun to write, and I've learned a lot about Automata lore and how to piece larger stories together into a cohesive, overarching plotline. I'm thinking there's going to be one more chapter, and then maybe an epilogue. (Don't worry, I promise you won't have to fight 2B for Nines, and I promise her showing up has a bigger purpose!) Thanks again for reading and sticking with this~ ^ ^</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Or Not to Be</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You br0ke your prom1se, scanner.” Is it just you, or does Ares have a hint of fear in his voice as he says this? “Th1s will c0st you dearly.”</p>
<p>“Shut it,” the girl android, presumably 2B, snaps before Nines can speak. “I don’t know what’s going on, but what I <em>do </em>know is this: that machines must be stopped. And that includes <em>you</em>.” She grabs the smaller of her two swords, readying a battle stance.</p>
<p>What ensues next is a deadly dance to the death. You’ve never seen such graceful combat, not even in the movies. 2B’s movements are fluid, her blades slicing around her in a perfect, unspoken rhythm as she seamlessly switches between her weapons. The smaller machines are no match, and the more fortunate ones quickly move out of the way. Even Ares has to steel himself accordingly. His unfamiliar weapons throw her off for a mere moment before she adapts, dodging his bullets and sawblades with ease. She could be the poster android for battle units, that’s for sure. Nines, having shaken off his bewilderment, joins in, focusing on the smaller machines while she takes on Ares.</p>
<p>“Pod! We have to help them!” You squirm against your restraints. “Do you think you can get me out of here?”</p>
<p>“Affirmative. Proposal: hold still.” Pod produces a blade and cuts cleanly through the metal bars before removing the ropes on your hands and feet. Your skin is rubbed raw, but you nevertheless grab onto its little arms and float down to the ground floor, racing over to your comrades.</p>
<p>Ares is in bad shape. He’s missing an arm, and sparks fly from his joints. Most of his followers have been eliminated already, and are strewn around the room in broken heaps. His movements are halting as he swings at 2B to no avail. “How the mighty have fallen,” you murmur. Who knew battle units were so powerful? And you thought <em>Nines </em>was good at fighting.</p>
<p>You and Pod mow down the rest of the small machines, and you’ve got to admit, if feels pretty good to finally see them all to their end. It’s just Ares left, and he’s right on the brink.</p>
<p>“Any last words, machine?” 2B seethes, pausing her assault for a moment, ready to deal the final blow.</p>
<p>“I d0n’t need y0u,” he says, his voice stuttering and raspy. “I 0nly need the scanner. He has the capac1ty to repa1r me, and serve me well. Y0u aren’t needed.”</p>
<p>2B suddenly cries out, dropping her sword. Her steps are uneven as she stumbles to the side, Nines catching her. It seems her brief pause proved to be her downfall. Her goggles flutter to the floor, her eyes half-lidded and glowing red. <em>That can’t be good. </em></p>
<p>“You <em>monster!</em>” Nines screams, lowering 2B to the ground. He stands, looking ready to pounce. “<em>Stop hurting my friends!</em>”</p>
<p>You fall back as he rushes forward, swinging his own weapon for all he’s worth. He’s not as graceful as 2B, but he’s got some weight behind his attacks, his sword flinging around like it did during your rooftop encounter. You kneel next to 2B. “Is there anything we can do for her, Pod?”</p>
<p>“Analysis: unit 2B has been infected with a logic virus,” Pod says. “Her free thought will slowly diminish until she is merely a husk with the insatiable desire to blindly attack. The only cure is hacking the virus out.”</p>
<p>2B laughs softly, and there’s a slight lisp in her voice that wasn’t there before. “This is what I get for letting my guard d0wn…”</p>
<p>It can’t take Nines that long to finish Ares off, right? He was so wounded… You look up to see them at a stalemate. It seems Nines did indeed try to hack him after all; you can tell from the wisps of light floating around him. The physical shock he receives gives the answer. It appears Ares was telling the truth: hacking no longer works on him.</p>
<p>“What’s your name?” you hear 2B ask.</p>
<p>“[Name],” you tell her. “And you’re 2B, right? How did you get here?”</p>
<p>She goes on to give a brief explanation of splicing through time to try and find Nines and the machines that teleported with him. Her condition worsens as she speaks, her limbs twitching occasionally. You feel helpless watching her.</p>
<p>“Can you do me a favor, [Name]?” She reaches for one of your hands. “I was fully prepared t0 die on this mission, so don’t worry about me. But…9S has always had so much 1nterest in humans. If he broke in here to save you and fight th1s machine on his own, well…he must think very highly of you. I think…he’ll be happy stay1ng here in this timeline. Please, take good care of him, 0kay?” She falls silent after this, dropping your hand. Her mouth tightens and her eyes squeeze shut; she must be struggling to remain cognizant.</p>
<p>Nines shouts, and you look up to see him skid across the room, his sword bouncing against the wall. He stays where he is, clutching his chest and catching his breath. Ares is limping and practically stationary, and yet he still stands. Your blood runs white-hot with anger. You’re tired of being pushed around by this machine. You’re tired of not being strong enough to defend yourself. You’re tired of being in the way.</p>
<p>You grab one of 2B’s weapons. You have to use two hands, but you manage to hold it in the proper position. “I’ll take good care of him, 2B,” you murmur. “I promise.”</p>
<p>You turn towards your target. “Let’s finish this, Ares.”</p>
<p>“You w0uld f1ght me?” There’s a grating sound which you assume is supposed to be laughter. “Are y0u sure?”</p>
<p>“What, scared you’ll lose to a human? Aren’t you the ‘god of war?’ This should be a piece of cake for you.” Your hatred for him fuels your words. “I’m not an android, but I care about my friends, and I’m not afraid to fight for them.”</p>
<p>“’Fr1ends?’ 1s your b0nd really so str0ng w1th the scanner? What 1f he’s just using you f0r informat1on? He c0uld turn on you at any m0ment. He owes you n0th1ng.”</p>
<p>You grit your teeth. “I love him with all my heart, and I know he feels the same. That’s something you’ll never understand, Ares. It’s not all about power, and it never has been. What really matters is the people we surround ourselves with. The people we choose to love and support.”</p>
<p>“Th1s is mean1ngless,” Ares spits. “0nce I k1ll you, the scanner will have no ch0ice but to jo1n me. He’ll have n0thing left. So, let’s settle 1t.”</p>
<p>Adrenaline pushes you forward as you swing your sword. Your quarry is weak, but you’re much squishier than he is, so you need to be careful. Not to mention he’s been steeled against android weapons. How was 2B causing so much damage? You aim for his legs, trying to knock him off balance, as his remaining arm flies towards you. His guns are damaged, but the barrels still make for good bludgeoners. You duck, feeling the air above you swish from the movement.</p>
<p>“[Name]!” Nines is then at your side, scuffed and bruised, but nearly as livid as you are. “I’ll protect you; I’ve got this!”</p>
<p>They begin the same stalemate as before, with Ares facing away from you now. You creep around the edge of the room, still holding 2B’s sword. You’re not letting Nines fight alone anymore. You search for a weak point on Ares—the circuits and wires in his middle must be where the important stuff is. The plating on his torso his still holding fast, however, and you don’t quite see room for an opening.</p>
<p>Nines catches sight of you and gives a concerned expression. You mouth, ‘Please let me help,’ and his lips forms a thin line as he accepts your offer. He’s then catapulted across the room once more as he’s caught off guard, landing with a bit of a crunch. Ares spins to face you, grabbing Nines’ discarded weapon. “<em>N0 m0re.</em>” In one fluid motion, he runs you through with it.</p>
<p>Time halts as excruciating pain shoots through you. The blade is cold, and red pools around its point of contact through your stomach. The edges of your vision pulse, and your senses stop altogether. The only thing you know is unending pain in your middle.</p>
<p>This is your fault. If you’d been faster, Nines wouldn’t have gotten distracted. Where does this leave you…? Other than dead, of course…</p>
<p>In your haze, you see a gap in Ares’ defenses. Some of the plating peeled away as he creaked forward to impale you. You’re somehow still holding 2B’s sword, and you exert the most effort you ever have in your life to lift your arm and jab directly into the opening.</p>
<p>Ares lets out a horrid noise, his legs buckling. He sinks to the floor, spasming randomly. “<em>Err0r…Err0r…Err0r…</em>”</p>
<p>“So much for the god of war…” Your speech is halting, and blood dribbles down your chin. “We got him, guys…”</p>
<p>It hurts to stand, so you fall to your knees. You see Nines in your periphery. Is he yelling? You can’t quite hear him if he is. He might be saying your name over and over again, but you’re not sure. Silence is engulfing everything.</p>
<p><em>Emily…take good care of Nines…</em> Did you actually say that out loud, or just in your head? You guess it doesn’t matter. Nothing does anymore. Ares is gone, and now everyone is safe. You proved your worth, even after everything. Your only regret is not getting to spend more time with Nines. Emily will take good care of him, surely…</p>
<p>“N…ine…s…” You’re pretty sure that part was out loud. You just wanted to say his name one last time. <em>I love you </em>is also on your lips, but you don’t quite get it out. You barely feel something grip your shoulders and cup your cheek. How pleasant…</p>
<p>The ground is so comfy.</p>
<p>Wasn’t there a sword in you? Is it still there?</p>
<p>Oh well…</p>
<p>
  <em>Bye, Nines.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okay, so I lied XD there will be one more full chapter and then a small epilogue at the end of that. It's exciting to be wrapping this up!<br/>(Also writing about dying was quite difficult to approach but I think it worked out nicely. Don't fret-it'll even out in the next chapter.)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Bittersweet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Report: all systems green.”</p>
<p>Your eyes open with a start. Breath fills your passages as you try to remember what happened, or where you even are. The memories come flooding back—rotting in that cage, Nines coming to save you, 2B crashing in, the logic virus, challenging Ares, and…Ares impaling you on 2B’s sword.</p>
<p>Words wobble out of your mouth. “Am I dead…?”</p>
<p>“No, [Name], you’re just fine.”</p>
<p>Nines comes into view. His goggles are off, and his eyes are tender. Has he been crying? He smiles, kneeling by your side. “…I’m so glad you’re okay. Now I know how you felt when I needed repairs. It’s been tough, waiting for you to finally wake up. <em>Really </em>tough.”</p>
<p>You realize you’re lying on the couch in your apartment. It’s midday, according to the sunlight streaming through the window. Your hands go to your abdomen, feeling for the wound, but there’s nothing there. “How did you…surely that should’ve…how long has it been? Where’s 2B?”</p>
<p>He laces his fingers with yours. “…Pod, play back the recording.”</p>
<p>“Playing.” Pod’s voice is replaced with static, followed by the frantic sound of Nines speaking, presumably back at the hangar. “<em>[Name]! [NAME]!!</em>” There’s a pause, and you hear him sobbing. It breaks your heart.</p>
<p>2B’s labored voice takes over after a moment. “<em>9S…please…</em>”</p>
<p>“<em>2B, I…</em>” More sobbing. “<em>I can’t save you both, there’s no time…If I hack the virus, she’ll bleed out. If I stop the bleeding, you’ll be…</em>”</p>
<p>“<em>9S, listen. Don’t w0rry about me. Save the g1rl. Save [Name]. I can tell…she’s s0mething special to you. Be happy with her, f0r me.</em>”</p>
<p>His breathing is erratic. “<em>But I don’t even know if I can! So much damage has been done…it might be too late for her regardless…</em>” Another pause. “<em>If I hadn’t let my guard down she wouldn’t have been taken at all…this is all my fault. I couldn’t protect her. I broke my promise.</em>” The sobbing resumes.</p>
<p>“<em>Put her 1n my chassis.</em>”</p>
<p>You strain your ears to make sure you heard correctly. Thankfully, 2B repeats herself. “<em>Put her in my chassis, 9S. Wipe my c0rrupted memory, and put her consc1ousness in. Then you can be together.</em>”</p>
<p>“<em>2B, I could never…</em>”</p>
<p>“<em>Do 1t, 9S! For her sake…for y0ur sake…f0r my sake…</em>” She cuts off abruptly, and you hear rustling. Nines must be holding her down. The virus must be getting worse.</p>
<p>“<em>…Pod, can you do a memory transfer of [Name]’s brain? And…wipe 2B’s consciousness first? Is that a possibility?</em>”</p>
<p>“<em>Affirmative,</em>” Pod’s past voice says. “<em>Data retrieved on humanity during this extended period allows for such actions. </em><em>Preparing…complete. Ready to begin removal.</em>”</p>
<p>“<em>2B…what about you?</em>” His voice is small.</p>
<p>Her speech is strained, as though every syllable takes an exuberant amount of effort. “<em>…I still exist in the future t1meline. You d0 too, remember? Those versi0ns of us will still continue to be...as w1ll you. You’ll be happy here, with her.</em>”</p>
<p>You hear him crying again. “<em>…Thank you, 2B. I know I will be.</em>” One last pause. “<em>Pod…begin removal.</em>”</p>
<p>“End recording.” Pod falls silent.</p>
<p>You lie still for a moment, trying to process what you just heard. You were going to die…but Nines put you inside 2B’s body. Could you possibly have heard that right…?! You sit up abruptly, pulling away from Nines, feeling yourself all over. Different clothing than before encases you—sweatpants and a large sweater—but they’re still yours. How is it that you can be a robot? You feel exactly the same… Actually, now that you’re aware, maybe there are certain parts of you that feel…off. You reach for a hand mirror on the side table nearby, and gasp at what you see.</p>
<p>Short, white hair falls perfectly around your face, unfamiliar sapphire eyes staring you down. It’s 2B’s face. You feel her—your—cheeks, fingers scraping against the skin. “I’m an android…?!”</p>
<p>“I know it’s a lot to process,” Nines begins. “But it was the only way to preserve you. There was no way you were gonna make it with a wound that bad.” He closes his eyes. “2B gave her life to save you, and I am so grateful. When you said you loved me, [Name], when you were confronting Ares, I…I knew I felt the same.” He looks like he’s going to cry, but his face remains dry. He must not have anything left, after everything that’s happened.</p>
<p>You, on the other hand, begin to sob. He sits and wrap his arms around you, holding you close. Emotions swirl around you, and you’re not sure how to feel. You’re grateful to still be alive, for sure, but…you’re no longer human. You look like 2B, a completely different entity from yourself.</p>
<p>Are you even still you?</p>
<p>“Nines…” At least your voice is the same, somehow. “I don’t know…if I’m even me anymore…”</p>
<p>“Oh, [Name]…” He wipes away your tears. “I promise you’re still you. Just because your body is different, doesn’t mean it’s not you inside there. Your bright spirit still shines, just in a different form.”</p>
<p>When did he get so poetic? Maybe it’s just the circumstances. “I just…this is a lot…”</p>
<p>“I know, I know…” he murmurs. “Take all the time you need. I’m here for you.”</p>
<p>You cry into his shoulder for a while. Well, you still <em>feel </em>like you, at least. And now that you’re an android, you don’t have to worry about Nines outliving you for eternity either…you’re both built the same. You’re probably crazy strong, too. 2B was no joke when it came to battling…and that’s <em>you </em>now. Your sniffles lessen gradually. It’ll take some time for you to fully adjust, but…you think you can learn to live like this, and enjoy it.</p>
<p>“[Name], I…I’m sorry.” Nines sighs softly. “If I hadn’t been so distracted at the commercial facility and the arcade, Ares wouldn’t have taken you. You’d still be…human, and 2B would still be alive. But…I let my guard down. I should’ve been more attentive, given that Ares was still an active threat. I broke my promise, and I’m sorry.”</p>
<p>“You didn’t break your promise, Nines,” you say. “I’m still here, aren’t I? And you’re right—I’m still me. A much stronger, more powerful me, but me nonetheless.” You manage a smile. “I should have been more attentive, too. Ares threatened to kidnap me, and I should’ve known he’d keep his word. Please, don’t blame yourself. I’m glad you came to rescue me, and…almost sacrificed yourself for me.” Seeing his black box in his hand is an image that will haunt you for quite some time.</p>
<p>“Caught on to that, did you?” He chuckles. “Yeah, it was pretty rash, but it was the only thing I knew for certain would work. We didn’t have time to play around anymore. But then you ended up landing the killing blow yourself.” He returns your smile. "Thanks for your help with that."</p>
<p>“2B…” You look at your hands, thinking of how they used to be hers. “We owe her a lot, don’t we?”</p>
<p>He squeezes your arm. “We do indeed.”</p>
<p>You’re both silent for a moment before you hear a voice down the hall. “You owe <em>me </em>a lot too!” Emily comes rushing in and gives you a big hug. “[Name], look at you! You’re the spitting image of the future!”</p>
<p>You laugh and talk with her for a while. She reveals that it’s been three days since the incident, and she helped Nines transfer you over into 2B’s chassis. She gushes to you about the process, saying it was the ‘coolest and weirdest and saddest’ thing she’s ever worked on. Your…late body was properly buried near the hangar. It’s a weird thought to you, knowing you can go visit your own grave. She mentions talking to the school administration about you, claiming a family emergency made you withdraw from your work and studies. What would you do without her?</p>
<p>Emily also says you and Nines can stay at the apartment as long as you’d like, but that you’ll probably want to move on somewhere else eventually. She’s got the right of it; there’s so much more to show Nines about the world, and you yourself have a lot to learn about being an android. It’s so crazy to think about how much has changed in the past week. You never in a million years would have guessed that finding Nines in that lab would bring you to your current point. And yet…you don’t have any regrets on the matter. You feel like being by his side is where you’re meant to be, no matter the form you may take.</p>
<p>* * *</p>
<p>It’s been a few days. You stand hand-in-hand with Nines, the evening air rustling your hair. Emily helped you dye it, adding streaks of black into the white. She stands nearby as well, cutting letters into a rock with a chisel. You’re near the meteor crash site, in a side alcove out of direct sight. The larger of 2B’s swords sticks out of the soft dirt before you.</p>
<p>“There.” Emily stands, wiping off her hands. “I think she’d be pleased with that.” The rock reads, <em>2B—a friend and ally to the very end</em>.</p>
<p>You squeeze Nines’ hand, and he nods. “Thank you. Her sacrifice will not be forgotten.”</p>
<p>There’s a moment of silence, and you offer wordless thanks to her. It seems a little silly, since she’s living in another part of spacetime still, but it feels like the right thing to do.</p>
<p>“You two better get going, huh.” Emily smiles, winking. “Eternity waits, or something like that.”</p>
<p>You’ve got a bag on you back filled with water bottles, the only nutrients you require now. Of course, you’re sure you’ll still eat, as Nines is so eager to try new things. You’d be sad if you never tasted something like chocolate or ice cream again, that’s for sure. Pod is in the bag as well, tucked out of sight so as not to arouse suspicion when you hit the road.</p>
<p>“Drop by sometime, will ya?” She claps you on the shoulder. “And if you ever decide to officially tie the knot, I want to be the first to know!”</p>
<p>“You got it, Emily.” You grin. “I’ll send you pictures of our travels as well.”</p>
<p>“You’d better!” she laughs. “You guys are adorable. Go have fun out there!”</p>
<p>“Thanks, Emily,” Nines says. “For everything.”</p>
<p>With that, the two of you step out on your own. The future is uncertain, and you still have a lot to learn, but you’re just happy to be with him on this journey.</p>
<p>You whisper to him in the dark. “I love you, Nines.”</p>
<p>“I love you too, [Name].” You feel his lips on yours for a brief, blissful moment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>- [Year 11,944] -</em>
</p>
<p>“2B?”</p>
<p>She sighs, glancing over her shoulder. “Yeah?” 9S has been chatting much more than usual, even for him, after their visit to the commercial facility ruins.</p>
<p>“Do you think…if we were made in another time period, like when humans were still around, we’d be…happier? More content? Or do you think it would be the same?”</p>
<p>“I don’t see why it matters to think on such things,” she remarks, keeping her eyes on the path forward.</p>
<p>“I dunno, I just feel this pull towards it all. Wouldn’t it be great to live and work alongside humans? Maybe one day we can, after this war is over…”</p>
<p>He trails off, stopping his stride. “Boy, I…There’s something in the back of my mind, but I can’t quite place it. Like a distant memory, but it’s just out of reach…”</p>
<p>“Let’s focus on the mission,” she cuts in. “I’m sure it’s nothing.”</p>
<p>“Yeah…” He starts walking again.</p>
<p>Little does this 9S know that somewhere, in a timeline split far off from his own, he stood in this exact place with another girl—a human girl—as he told her he loved her.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well, here we are at the end. This has been quite the journey to work on, and I'm pleased with the end result. Thanks so much for reading to the end! It's nice to know that my silly little reader story grabbed your attention enough for you to read through 12 entire chapters~ I'm glad I decided to post it publicly, because the world needs more 9S content like this, in my opinion. XD I doubt I'll write something this big like this again, but who knows? I may surprise myself. Thanks again for your interest in this ^ ^<br/>Glory to Mankind!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>